Just You, Yes You!
by xxhajin
Summary: Park Jihoon memang dijodohkan dengan Lai Guanlin. Namun ia lupa! Kok bisa! Lalu siapa sih yang tahan dengan Bae Jinyoung, kakak tingkat yang menyebalkan! Warning: AU/GS/Hurt/Comfort. /WINKDEEP/PANWINK/JINSEOB
1. Chapter 1 : Accepted!

Cast:

Park Jihoon

Bae Jinyoung

Lai Guanlin

And another character will be revealed along the story

Rate: T+

AU/GS/Hurt/Comfort

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: saya hanya meminjam nama. Jalan cerita murni khayalan saya. Apabila ada kesamaan unsur, seperti keterangan tempat dan waktu, mungkin kita berjodoh. Eaak :'D

Note: disini aku bikin Jihoon, Hyeongseob, Seonho, dan Daehwi seumuran. Lalu Guanlin seumuran dengan Euiwoong dan Haknyeon. Jinyoung seumuran dengan Woojin dan Samuel. **Warning!** Aku bikin genderswitch untuk Jihoon, Hyeongseob, Seonho, dan Daehwi. Dan semuanya udah aku bikin 17+ ya umurnya karena cast anak kuliahan. Cast lain akan muncul sesuai alur cerita~

Typo(s) everywhere /mian/ aku sudah cek berkali-kali namun maafkan yaa kalo masih ada typo(s) bertebaran /bow/

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

©xxhajin

 **Just You, Yes You!**

Chapter 1

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup penting. Saking pentingnya, seorang gadis perempuan manis bersurai panjang berwarna _light brown_ itu tidak bisa diam. Ia terus menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai sambil terus menekan tombol hijau di ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Ia dari tadi mencoba menghubungi sahabat sedari kecilnya itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada sahutan.

"kumohon angkat telponku, Ahn Hyungseob! Aku bersumpah akan mengambil kembali _liptint_ dan _cushion_ warna pink kesukaanku yang kau minta kemarin. Huft!"

Gadis berpipi tembam itu terus berbicara monolog sedari tadi, jemarinya yang imut menggenggam erat ponselnya, sambil tetap mencoba menelepon sahabatnya kecilnya, Hyungseob.

Bagaimana hari ini tidak menjadi hari yang penting?

Hari ini adalah pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru di universitas ternama di Seoul. Kemarin malam, Hyungseob berjanji akan bangun pagi sekali dan ke rumah Jihoon untuk bersama-sama melihat hasil seleksi masuk ke universitas tersebut.

Namun sekarang? Hanya sang pemilik rumah yang sudah siap. Jihoon bahkan sudah meminta maid di rumahnya untuk menyiapkan banyak kue, sandwich dan minuman di kamarnya. Ya, sapa tau jika mungkin Hyungseob dan dirinya akan kelaparan ketika menunggu hasil seleksi diumumkan. Bahkan Jihoon meminjam 1 notebook dari ruang kerja ayahnya agar sahabatnya yang cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu tidak perlu repot-repot membawa laptop dari rumahnya. Untung saja ayahnya dan beberapa karyawannya sedang bekerja di kantor hari ini, tidak sedang bekerja di rumah seperti biasanya. Jadi ada notebook menganggur, sehingga bisa Jihoon pinjam.

Jihoon yang kelelahan menghubungi sahabatnya pun memilih untuk merebahkan diri. Pikirnya, masih ada 4 jam lagi sebelum hasil itu diumumkan, ia akan menunggu sahabatnya dengan tiduran di _bed size king_ kesayangannya. Kemudian ia melepas sandal rumahnya dan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke kasur empuk itu sambil berangan-angan.

 _Aku diterima tidak ya di jurusan ekonomi._

Ya, Jihoon sejak lama sudah menginginkan untuk meneruskan sekolahnya di bidang ekonomi. Alasannya, ia ingin membantu appanya ketika ia sudah besar nanti. Maklum, appa Jihoon merupakan seorang CEO perusahaan global di Korea Selatan. Jihoon punya dua saudara kandung, ia yang termuda. Dua kakak laki-lakinya sedang berada di luar negeri. Anak pertama Tuan Park, Park Minhyun, sedang menempuh gelar doktornya di Amerika. Dan anak keduanya, Park Daniel, sedang sibuk mengembangkan bisnis _Fashion Outfit_ yang ia gagas bersama kekasihnya, Ong Seongwoo.

Anak pertama Tuan Park sangat-sangat peduli dengan pendidikannya. Selesai menempuh S1 nya, Minhyun langsung mengambil S2 dan bahkan setelah gelar keduanya berhasil diambil, ia sekarang baru saja memulai pendidikan di S3 nya. Tuan Park tentu sangat mendukung keinginan anaknya, maka dari itu ia tidak berat hati untuk membiarkan Minhyun lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya dulu daripada membantunya mengurus perusahaan. Namun Minhyun sudah berjanji kepada appanya, ketika semua pendidikannya sudah selesai nanti, ia akan membantu untuk mengurus perusahaan.

Lalu, anak kedua keluarga Park ini adalah Park Daniel. Ia sering tidak berada di rumah karena urusan bisnis _clothing_ nya yang digarap bersama kekasihnya, Ong Seungwoo. Jarak umur Daniel dengan Jihoon 3 tahun, tapi ia sudah dewasa sekali. Ia sangat menyayangi Jihoon. Setiap malam, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk _video call_ dengan Jihoon. Meskipun hanya sekedar tanya apakah adik perempuannya itu sudah makan atau belum. Daniel sudah dari umur 15 tahun tertarik dengan dunia _fashion_ , bahkan ia meminta ayahnya untuk mengikutkan ia kursus khusus. Tak lama kemudian, Daniel membuka brandnya sendiri. Hingga kini sudah 1 tahun semenjak ia mengembangkan bisnisnya di luar negeri. Ayahnya mengerti, jiwa Daniel tidak untuk mengurus perusahaan. Maka dari itu, ia memperbolehkan Daniel untuk tidak mengikuti jejak ayahnya, daripada perusahaan nanti jadi bangkrut, kan?

Oh iya, Jihoon belum diceritakan. Anak ketiga Tuan Park, yang paling cantik dan paling manis, Park Jihoon. Baru saja masuk kuliah tahun ini. Dan satu-satunya yang tidak punya pasangan di keluarga Park. Semua kakak laki-laki Jihoon sudah punya pasangan sendiri-sendiri. Jihoon saja yang belum. Eh, tapi! Kabarnya Jihoon sudah dijodohkan dengan anak rekan Tuan Park, namun Jihoon menolak. Ketika Jihoon berumur 10 tahun, ia dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang katanya calon jodohnya itu. Perawakan anak laki-laki yang ternyata lebih muda dari Jihoon tersebut memiliki badan tinggi menjulang dan kulit seputih bengkoang bahkan terlihat lebih putih lagi ketika terkena sinar matahari. Begitu tau anak laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jihoon itu, ia tidak bersemangat. Kenapa? Tanyakan saja pada Jihoon.

.

.

Flashback ON

 _Oh appa, ayolah! Dia hanya duduk dan diam saja sedari tadi. Dia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya seperti mencari mainan mobil-mobilan di lantai. Aku mengajaknya berbicara, namun ia hanya merespon dengan kalimat ya atau tidak. Aku tidak suka! Lalu mengapa dia lebih muda dari aku appa. Aku kan perempuan! Harusnya aku yang lebih muda! Huft.. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan anak itu, kumohon appa..._

Tuan Park bingung setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, dia pasti tidak enak hati untuk menyampaikan kabar pada rekannya bahwa anak gadisnya ini tidak mau dijodohkan. Namun, Tuan Park tidak tega untuk memaksa Jihoon menyetujui perjodohan tersebut. Ditambah Jihoon yang besar tanpa kasih sayang ibunya, karena ibu Jihoon sudah meninggal ketika ia masih belum genap berumur satu tahun, Tuan Park sangat overprotektif dan sangat menyayangi anak gadisnya ini.

Untung saja, keluarga rekan Tuan Park memaklumi bahwa Jihoon menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan anak laki-laki semata-wayangnya itu. Mereka paham mungkin Jihoon hanya belum terbiasa dengan anak lelakinya. Juga _barrier_ bahasa mungkin menghambat komunikasi anaknya dengan Jihoon.

Flashback OFF

.

.

 _Triiing... triiing_

Jihoon menoleh pada benda persegi panjang berwarna silver dengan logo apel yang terletak di meja nakas tepat di sebelahnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih benda tersebut dan mendecak kesal ketika membaca nama yang tertulis di ponselnya.

"ya? Kau dari mana saja?"

" _mianhae, Jihoon-ah. aku lupa mengatur alarmku. Hehehe. Tapi aku sekarang udah siap kok, mau ke rumahmu setelah ini"_

"jadi sekarang kau baru saja mau bersiap-siap ke rumahku. Astaga, Seobi! Sudah jam berapa ini! Kemarin kau janji jam 6 pagi kan. Huh!"

" _ehehe mianhaeyo... tadi malam aku nonton drama dulu sih. Terus ketiduran dan lupa mengatur alarm"_

"aissh kau pasti mendahuluiku menonton drama yang kita tunggu itu, kan? Sudah cepat kesiniiii"

" _araseo araseo, aku akan mengejar bus setelah ini. 15 menit lagi aku sampai. Dan—"_

"Dan apa!"

" _ih kau sedang pms ya! Aku mau bilang, dan juga tolong penjaga gerbang rumahmu untuk membukakan gerbang ya. Bel rumahmu masih tidak berfungsi kan? Aku tidak mau tenggorokanku sakit karena berteriak seperti kemarin"_

"oh iya aku belum bilang appa kalau bel rumah rusak hehehe. Araseo, cepat kesini! Dah kututup ya!"

 _Pip._ Sambungan telepon pun tertutup

.

.

Di sebuah tempat lain, tepatnya di balkon kamar, ada seorang laki-laki berparas tampan sedang melihat frame foto berukuran persegi di tangannya. Ada gambar seorang anak perempuan, berumur 10 tahunan sedang tersenyum di frame persegi yang mulai berwarna putih gading—saking lawasnya—itu. Setiap laki-laki tersebut merindukannya, ia akan melihat foto itu dan bertanya-tanya sambil melihat bintang malam. Namun, tidak harus menunggu malam, karena tampaknya sekarang sinar matahari menemarinya dan siap mendengarkan curahan hatinya.

 _Kau dimana sekarang, Park Jihoon? Masih ingat denganku atau tidak? Aku penasaran bagaimana parasmu sekarang. Pasti sangat cantik. Aku masih menunggumu._

Ia sesekali tersenyum geli setelah bermonolog sendiri. Ia geli membayangkan bagaimana bisa dirinya ketika berumur 9 tahun menyukai anak perempuan menggemaskan berambut panjang yang bahkan belum dikenal sebelumnya. Lebih gelinya lagi, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi anak perempuan itu—Park Jihoon—di hatinya, meskipun sudah hampir 10 tahun waktu berlalu. Ia menyesal karena dulu tidak sempat banyak mengenal tentang Park Jihoon. Ya karena tiba-tiba saja kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah lagi menemui keluarga Jihoon.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Tuan muda Guanlin... ada teman-temanmu di depan"

Ya, Lai Guanlin. Laki-laki yang berparas tampan dan bersurai hitam legam dengan kulit putih yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya bak pangeran-pangeran di cerita _Disney_.

"ne, Kim ahjumma. Suruh masuk saja mereka". Sahutnya dari dalam. Kim ahjumma sebenarnya adalah kepala maid di rumah Guanlin. Namun ia sudah bekerja hampir 20 tahun, sejak Guanlin kecil tepatnya. Karena hal itu, hubungan keluarga Lai Guanlin dengan Kim ahjumma sudah seperti keluarga sendiri.

Ia kemudian meletakkan frame foto Jihoon yang ia pegang tadi di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia mengambil jaket dan menenteng notebooknya. Ia dan temannya berjanji akan melihat hasil _itu_ bersama. Langkah Guanlin agak terburu, ia sudah tak sabar. Senyum miring khasnya pun terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat dua manusia—Euiwoong dan Haknyeon—sedang asyik duduk di sofa rumahnya sambil meminum jus jeruk.

"oho! Tumben kalian datang tepat waktu" Sapa Guanlin pada temannya itu.

Euiwoong meletakkan gelas kaca transparan berisi cairan kental berwarna kuning tersebut, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. Menjadi agak mendung.

"Guanlin-ah, menurutmu kita bertiga akan diterima?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran, rasa takut dan khawatir juga ia rasakan. Namun entah, kali ini ia tidak mempunyai firasat buruk. Mungkin saja, diterima.

Kemudian Haknyeon menginterupsi, "ya kalau kita bertiga tidak diterima, kita coba tes lain saja. Atau minta orang tua kita _homeschooling_ , kalau ya... itu keputusan terburuk"

Ya ya ya. Orang tua Guanlin, Haknyeon dan Euiwoong sempat menyuruh mereka untuk bersekolah di rumah saja. Toh semua fasilitas tinggal sebut sudah terpenuhi. Maklum saja, orang tua mereka semua adalah pengusaha sukses di Korea Selatan, kecuali orang tua Guanlin yang basis usahanya ada di Taipei. Namun mereka menolak usul orang tua mereka dan meminta untuk bersekolah normal—di universitas—seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya.

.

.

Tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Jantung siapa yang tidak akan berdegup kencang jika kurang dari semenit lagi hasil pengumuman akan keluar di layar berukuran 12 inch tersebut.

"ya! Kau sudah memasukkan nomor pendaftaran dan password dengan benar kan?" tanya Hyungseob. Jihoon menjawab dengan anggukan kecil sambil menggigit ujung waffle vanilla di tangannya.

Hyungseob yang paling tak sabar disini. Lihat saja jari manis sebelah kanannya hanya berjarak 1 cm dari tombol _enter_ di papan keyboardnya, sudah siap menekan dan melihat hasilnya.

Detik pun berjalan lambat.

"yak! Sudah jam 10!" teriak Hyungseob. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Jihoon dan mendapati waffle vanilla yang ada bekas gigitan Jihoon di ujungnya itu terlempar ke sembarang arah.

Sedetik setelah menekan tombol enter, Jihoon shock. Badannya kaku seperti baru saja terkena sihir. Tidak percaya. Rahangnya turun.

Dan... pasti ada teriakan setelah ini.

"YAAAAKKKK! AHN HYUNGSEOB AKU DITERIMA DI JURUSAN MANAJEMEN"

Teriak Jihoon dan tak lupa merangkul sahabat kurusnya itu erat setelah ia melihat tulisan berwarna hijau di notebooknya. Yang dipeluk masih diam, membulatkan matanya dan tidak berkedip.

"yak! Seobi!" usak Jihoon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hyungseob.

Hyungseob pun masih membulatkan matanya. Kemudian gumaman kecil lolos dari bibirnya disertai teriakan selanjutnya. Ia juga sudah menekan tombol enter kok.

"AKU DITERIMA DI FAKULTAS EKONOMI JUGA!"

Kedua sahabat itupun berpelukan.

Tak lupa Hyungseob yang juga sudah berteriak sambil meneteskan air matanya. Senang bukan main rasanya, karena mereka berdua sefakultas.

Jihoon yang menyadari sesuatu langsung melepas pelukannya.

"kau mendaftar di jurusan ilmu ekonomi?!" tanyanya berteriak.

Ia mendecak heran. Seingatnya Hyungseob ingin masuk jurusan ilmu gizi. Namun hal itu bukan masalah.

Hyungseob tertawa pelan. Ia sebenarnya tidak sengaja. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil waffle vanilla—yang masih utuh, bukan bekas gigitan Jihoon—yang telah disiapkan maid di rumah Jihoon.

Ia menggigit waffle itu.

"oh! Tumben rasanya enak sekali. Biasanya agak lebih manis dari ini"

Jihoon mendecak sebal. Hyungseob tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"aku meminta maid untuk menyipakannya agak gurih, dan mengurangi gula. Oh ayolah, berat badanku sudah naik 3 kilo gara-gara menganggur setelah kelulusan SMA, Seobi. Kalau kau ingat, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Hyungseob memilih menyelesaikan waffle vanillanya.

Ia melihat ke arah Jihoon yang tatapannya masih menuntut untuk diberikan jawaban.

Hyungseob mendesah. "aku salah pencet, Jihoon-ah"

Jihoon membulatkan matanya. Namun belum sempat ia protes, Hyungseob melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"aku memang memilih ilmu gizi di pilihan pertama, dan kesehatan di pilihan kedua. Namun aku salah memencet. Setelah ini sungguh aku akan meminta ayahku untuk menyumbangkan beberapa komputer di SMA kita dulu. Komputer yang aku gunakan waktu kita dulu memilih universitas sangat-sangat membuatku marah"

"jaringan internetnya tidak tersambung dengan baik, Jihoon-ah. Helloooo, sekarang sudah 2017 dan sekolah kita masih menggunakan komputer yang lelet begitu. Karena itu aku salah pencet dan baru saja menyadarinya ketika lembar berkas pilihan universitasku tercetak"

Hyungseob membuka ransel putihnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari file map bermotif kelinci.

Jihoon mengikuti arah pandang Hyungseob.

"jadi ya ini hasilnya" Hyungseob menunjuk ke kertas tersebut, diikuti Jihoon.

Jihoon yang masih tidak percaya mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan Hyungseob. Ia kemudian membelalakkan matanya.

"hah? Pilihan satumu jurusan ekonomi di fakultas ekonomi dan malah pilihan keduamu adalah ilmu gizi?"

Hyungseob mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia kemudian menyedot pelan susu coklat di tangannya.

Jihoon alih-alih bersedih, ia malah tersenyum kemudian melemparkan kertas itu sembarangan. Sepertinya Jihoon suka melempar, tadi saja wafflenya dilempar entah kemana. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus memanggil maid, karena mungkin banyak semut akan mengerubungi kamarnya.

"aku sungguh senang masih bersama-sama terus denganmu, Seobi! Yayyyy" Jihoon bersorak senang dan memeluk Hyeongseob erat.

"kau harus membantuku. Karena what the... aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang ekonomi!"

Jihoon tertawa cekikikan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan sahabatnya itu di pelukannya.

"arraseo. Arraseo. Kita akan survive bersama"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, 3 manusia sedang tersenyum puas. Mereka senang karena tidak perlu berbicara kepada orang tua masing-masing tentang _homeschooling_. Ya, karena mereka semua diterima di satu fakultas yang sama.

"ya! Lai Guanlin! Kenapa kau ambil jurusan itu?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. Namun sepertinya ia ingin juga menjawab.

"lalu siapa yang meneruskan bisnis appaku kalau aku tidak belajar bisnis manajemen?" jawab Guanlin tegas.

Haknyeon dan Euiwoong senyum-senyum sendiri. Seingat mereka, Guanlin lebih menyukai hal yang berbau teknik. Tapi hal tersebut adalah hal yang bagus. Guanlin adalah anak tunggal, ia nantinya akan meneruskan bisnis appanya. Sedangkan Euiwoong dan Haknyeon keduanya memiliki hyung, dan orang tua mereka masing-masing tentu memperbolehkan memilih jurusan ekonomi karena 100% berhubungan dengan bisnis appa mereka.

Tiba-tiba Guanlin teringat Jihoon.

Jika Jihoon tidak ikut program percepatan sekolah, sekarang ia pasti juga menjadi mahasiswa baru. Guanlin bisa menyusul 1 tingkat lebih dulu karena ia ikut percepatan, sehingga kalau sekarang Guanlin baru saja jadi mahasiswa, pasti begitu juga dengan Jihoon.

Secercah harapan tiba-tiba datang. Senyum di bibir Guanlin mengembang, membuat sang pemilik menaruh harapan besar.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong Haseyo Reader-nim! ^^

Ini merupakan FF pertama aku yang berani aku publish:') aku bakal senang sekali kalau reader-nim mau mengomentari FF aku ini ^^ Sampein komentar kalian di kolom review yaa~

Review dari para reader-nim sangat berharga untuk author^^

See You On The Next Chapter~


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet You

Cast:

Park Jihoon

Bae Jinyoung

Lai Guanlin

And another character will be revealed along the story

Rate: T+

AU/GS/Hurt/Comfort

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: saya hanya meminjam nama. Jalan cerita murni khayalan saya. Apabila ada kesamaan unsur, seperti keterangan tempat dan waktu, mungkin kita berjodoh. Eaak :'D

 **Warning!** Aku bikin genderswitch untuk Jihoon, Hyungseob, Seonho, dan Daehwi. Dan semuanya udah aku bikin 17+ ya umurnya karena cast anak kuliahan. Cast lain akan muncul sesuai alur cerita~

Typo(s) everywhere /mian/ aku sudah cek berkali-kali namun maafkan yaa kalo masih ada typo(s) bertebaran /bow/

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

©xxhajin

 **Just You, Yes You!**

Chapter 2: Meet You

.

.

Tiba-tiba Guanlin teringat Jihoon.

Jika Jihoon tidak ikut program percepatan sekolah, sekarang ia pasti juga menjadi mahasiswa baru. Guanlin bisa menyusul 1 tingkat lebih dulu karena ia ikut percepatan, sehingga kalau sekarang Guanlin baru saja jadi mahasiswa, pasti begitu juga dengan Jihoon.

Secercah harapan tiba-tiba datang. Senyum di bibir Guanlin mengembang, membuat sang pemilik menaruh harapan besar.

.

.

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang sibuk. Mahasiswa tingkat dua di Fakultas Ekonomi yang tergabung sebagai panitia ospek harus berada di kampus—entah dengan tulus atau terpaksa—sejak jam 5 pagi.

Hari ini adalah jadwal ospek untuk Fakultas Ekonomi.

Untung saja, perempuan berambut coklat gelap sebahu yang memiliki nama Lee Daehwi tersebut tidak lupa mengatur alarmnya untuk bangun jam 4 pagi. Seperti rutinitas biasanya, ia akan duduk bersila diatas bed yang tidak berukuran terlalu besar tersebut dan memulai peregangan tubuh. Ia menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya pelan ke kiri dan kanan.

Mata yang bulat namun kecil itu pun terbuka ketika ada dering sms masuk terdengar di telinganya. Tangannya pun terulur untuk mengambil ponsel berwarna _rosegold_ tersebut dan menggeser _lockscreen_ nya.

Matanya bergerak pelan untuk membaca huruf yang tertera disana.

Ia tersenyum senang. Bae Jinyoung—teman dekatnya—mengirimkan pesan untuk sekedar mengingatkan.

 _Jangan lupa, hari ini kita harus di kampus jam 5 pagi_.

Matanya bergerak tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding berbentuk hello kitty berwarna pink yang menggantung tepat di sebelah meja rias. Oh astaga! Sudah tinggal 50 menit tersisa sebelum jam 5.

Daehwi bangun dari tempat tidurnya kebingungan. Segera ia taruh ponselnya sembarangan di atas kasur. Setelah mengambil karet rambut—tanpa memilih warnanya—ia melesat menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Di seberang jalan raya terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan sambil membawa sebuah kantong belanjaan berukuran sedang di tangannya. Bisa dilihat, ia baru saja membeli bahan makanan, karena isinya sedikit menyembul keluar dari kantong tersebut.

Ini masih jam 4 pagi. Dan ternyata ada juga seorang pemuda yang sudah memulai aktivitasnya, yang bahkan anak muda lain seumuran dengan dirinya pun masih tertidur lelap dan tak sibuk memikirkan urusan kehidupan seperti yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda ini.

Jinyoung hidup seorang diri di Seoul. Mahasiswa tingkat dua itu tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang orang tuanya sewakan untuknya. Kalau tidak begini, ia tidak akan bisa berkuliah dengan lancar. Karena rumah orang tuanya berada di Jeju, tidak mungkin kan kalau ia setiap hari pulang pergi dari kampus ke rumahnya.

Karena itulah ia sangat mandiri. Bahkan ia mulai jago masak karena sudah terbiasa memasak untuk dimakan setiap harinya.

Ia teringat sesuatu, kemudian ia rogoh kantong jaketnya. Sebuah ponsel hitam miliknya pun ia ambil dan mengetikkan sesuatu kemudian.

 _Jangan lupa, hari ini kita harus di kampus jam 5 pagi_.

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dianggap cukup, ia pun mengirimkan pesan yang baru saja ia ketik itu untuk temannya, Daehwi dan Woojin.

Diliriknya angka yang menunjukkan jam pada layar ponselnya. 55 menit lagi ia harus sudah di kampus. Mau tak mau ia harus masak sarapan pagi ini secepat kilat, atau kalau tidak ia akan ketinggalan bus dan terkena sanksi karena terlambat datang di kampusnya. Lebih buruknya lagi, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah-wajah baru yang akan ia temui selama 3 tahun kedepan.

Bagaimana seorang Bae Jinyoung bisa telat? Ralat! Bagaimana seorang Bae Jinyoung boleh terlambat—meskipun ia ingin—datang di kampusnya sekarang? Tidak lucu jika seorang ketua dewan mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi terlambat datang di hari ospek mahasiswa baru kan? Karena ia yang akan mengawasi jalannya ospek hari ini. Kalau Daehwi dan Woojin? Ia juga harus datang pagi, karena Daehwi yang bertugas di bagian pendaftaran dan Woojin bertugas di bagian lapangan. Hari ini sepertinya Woojin harus membawa _sunscreen_ kalau ia tidak mau kulitnya menghitam.

Oiya tentang Jinyoung, ya tentu saja, Ketua Program Studi di jurusan Bae Jinyoung yang menyarankan mahasiswa kesayangannya itu kepada Dekan Fakultasnya untuk dipilih jadi ketua dewan mahasiswa di fakultas tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Bae Jinyoung adalah mahasiswa yang rajin—tampan juga—dan tidak pernah ada pelanggaran satupun yang dilakukannya. Oh jangan lupakan IPK Jinyoung yang tidak pernah kurang dari 3.75 setiap hasil semester itu tercetak. Beasiswa pun berdatangan untuk Jinyoung, jangan salah, ia bisa berkuliah di universitas ternama ini karena beasiswa. Hebat, kan! Dimana hanya ada mahasiswa yang mengendarai mobil ke kampusnya, atau setiap harinya diantar jemput oleh supir. Tidak ada yang naik bus sepertinya, tapi hal itu tidak menciutkan harga dirinya. Ia justru bangga, bisa menyaingi orang-orang yang masuk ke universitas tersebut, murni dengan kemampuan otaknya.

Karena hasil semesteran yang stabil itu ia juga bergabung dengan _club tutor_ di jurusannya. Ia diminta oleh kakak tingkat di jurusannya bergabung untuk membantu mengajari mahasiswa yang masih kurang paham mengenai materi yang diajarkan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jinyoung langsung mengeluarkan isi kantong plastik tersebut. Entah apa saja yang ia beli di pasar dekat rumahnya tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah meletakkan kotak makan berwarna putih susu dengan isi sandwich yang baru saja ia buat di dalam ransel hitamnya.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit lebih Jihoon menunggu sahabatnya yang hobi molor itu di depan lobi fakultasnya. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia ingin masuk duluan saja dan meninggalkan Hyungseob. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ini baru hari pertama menginjakkan kaki sebagai mahasiswi baru, ini hari pertama ospek juga, ia tidak memiliki nyali sebegitu besarnya untuk berjalan sendirian dengan santainya di koridor kampus tersebut.

Ditambah tasnya yang juga lumayan berat karena membawa tugas-tugas ospek yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini.

Kemarin malam sebelum tidur, Jihoon menaruh tanda check di checklistnya setelah selesai menyiapkan semua yg dibutuhkannya.

 _"Okay, ahjumma, bantu aku memasukkan ini ke dalam tasku ya" kata Jihoon pada Yoon ahjumma, chef di rumah Jihoon, yg tadi sengaja ia seret dari dapur ketika membereskan sisa masakan di dapur._

 _Yoon ahjumma mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia sudah sering dimintai bantuan oleh anak bungsu keluarga Park yg manis ini._

 _"Okay. Buku tugas angkatan, check. Id card dengan tali kuning, check. Koran 3 lembar untuk kegiatan kerja bakti, check. Topi, check. Lembaran buffalo, check. Tugas print essay, check..." katanya sambil membubuhi tanda check di sebuah buku tipis kecil di tangannya._

 _Jihoon merasa semuanya sudah masuk dengan rapi ke dalam tasnya. Ia kemudian menutup resleting tas ranselnya._

 _"Tuan puteri Jihoon sudah yakin tidak ada yg ketinggalan?" Suara Yoon Ahjumma menginterupsi indera pendengarannya. Jihoon pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut._

 _"Aku rasa tidak, ahjumma" jawabnya mantap._

 _Yoon ahjumma berdiri dari sofa empuk di kamar jihoon, ia kemudian permisi keluar._

 _"Ah iya" ahjumma itu berbalik ketika hendak menutup pintu kamar Jihoon._

 _"Besok mau bawa bekal apa, Tuan puteri?"_

 _Ya, Jihoon kebiasaan membawa bekal dari rumah karena ia punya banyak alergi dan maka dari itu ia jarang jajan di luar._

 _Jihoon berpikir, "ah! Roti selai coklat strawberry saja. Oiyaaa juga air di tumbler biasanya yaa ahjumma. Neomu gamsahamnida"_

 _Yoon ahjumma mengangguk. Ia kemudian menutup kamar Jihoon._

.

.

Ia masih menunggu Hyungseob. Kakinya menghentak-hentak pelan.

"Ooii, Jihoon-ah"

Jihoon menoleh gelagapan mendengar suara familiar yg didengarnya.

Geez, anak ini. Batin Jihoon. Tepat di belakang Hyungseob ia melihat ada tiga mahasiswa lain, yang Jihoon tebak mereka adalah kakak tingkat di fakultasnya.

Ia agak berjalan mundur, ketika satu dari tiga kakak tingkatnya itu mendekat, disusul dengan dua manusia yang bersamanya tadi.

"Kalian mahasiswi baru, kan?" Hyungseob dan Jihoon hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Ia melihat name tag yg ada di seragam orang lawan bicaranya, tertulis Bae Jinyoung disana.

"Pakai id card kalian kalau sudah berada di lingkungan kampus" omongnya dingin. Kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja. Kakak tingkat yg bersamanya tadi—yang perempuan—menoleh ke arah Jihoon sebentar sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hyungseob mengendus nafas agak tak terima, dingin sekali jadi orang, batinnya. Jihoon kemudian membuka ranselnya untuk mencari yg ia butuhkan.

Ia kemudian berjalan bersama Hyungseob masuk ke kampus, setelah memakai id card.

"Huna—panggilan singkat Jihoon yg kadang dilontarkan Hyungseob padanya—kau cantik sekali hari ini. Tumben kau mau menguncir kuda rambutmu itu, katanya kau tidak suka kalau rambutmu ada bekas kuncirnya?"

Jihoon menatapnya sebal. Mungkin agak badmood karena menunggunya terlalu lama atau karena habis ditegur oleh kakak tingkatnya.

"Ishh hari ini kita mungkin dijemur seharian, jadi aku menguncir rambutku"

Hyungseob menimpalinya, "makanya potong sebahu saja, sama sepertiku"

"Ihhhh kau saja. Aku lebih suka rambut panjang" jawab Jihoon agak sewot.

Dan sungguh, benar saja, semua mahasiswa baru dijemur di terik matahari. Eits tunggu, namun tidak seharian. Kegiatan jemur-menjemur itu berlangsung dari jam 9 pagi sampai 12 siang, setelah kerja bakti selesai. Tapi tetap saja, jam segitu matahari sudah mengeluarkan panasnya hingga terasa di ubun-ubun. Pasalnya, kegiatan jemur-menjemur itu sebenarnya adalah sesi _games_ yang diadakan secara _outdoor_ , tepat di lapangan. Mungkin karena itu, kegiatan yang aslinya menyenangkan jadi melelahkan.

Sekarang waktunya istirahat dan makan siang. Inilah waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jihoon, ia merasa energinya terbakar habis setelah dijemur tadi. Untung saja kegiatan ospek ini hanya satu hari, kalau saja lebih, bisa-bisa pingsan pikirnya. Beruntungnya lagi, di tempatnya duduk sekarang, pas di depan pendingin udara, jadi ia bisa me _recharge_ energinya sambil merasakan hawa sejuk. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Hyungseob bercengkrama dengan teman barunya. Ah anak itu cepat sekali sudah akrab. Jihoon saja enggan mengajak siapapun berbicara sekarang, karena depan dan belakangnya hanya ada mahasiswa laki-laki.

Ketika sedang enak menggigit roti isi coklat strawberry nya, ada suara _microphone_ menginterupsi.

"Halo. Perhatian. 1... 2... 3... maaf mengganggu waktu makan siang kalian"

Jihoon yang tadinya sibuk mengunyah jadi mendongakkan kepalanya karena suara itu terdengar familiar.

Benar saja, kakak tingkat dingin yg ditemuinya tadi itu yg sedang berbicara di depan.

"Aku harap setelah ini semua tas tidak ada yang ditaruh dalam barisan, semua tas ditaruh di depan untuk dilakukan pengecekan dan pengumpulan tugas" Jihoon mengerti dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian sibuk lagi dengan roti di tangannya.

Semua mahasiswa kini sibuk dengan tasnya, beberapa sudah berjalan ke depan untuk menaruh tasnya. Jihoon masih enggan, ia akan mengulur beberapa menit lagi. Namun tak disadari tiba-tiba ada yg menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Jihoon menoleh ke arah kiri, berniat bertanya namun didahului.

"Kau mau titip tasmu? Aku mau jalan ke depan" yang mengajak Jihoon berbicara pun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Jihoon melihat id card nya. Tertulis nama Ju Haknyeon-Program studi Manajemen. Oh! Ia sejurusan dengan mahasiswa itu.

Jihoon membalas senyumnya. "tentu saja" katanya yang kemudian tas itu ia titipkan pada Haknyeon.

Tak lama ada mahasiswa juga yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Haknyeon-ah ayo ke depan"

Lee Euiwoong melihat ke arah pandang Haknyeon. Ia menginjak kaki pacarnya itu begitu menyadari Haknyeon sedang tersenyum lama ke arah Jihoon.

Jihoon yang melihatnya pun meringis. Dengan inisiatif, Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan gadis manis di samping Haknyeon.

"Aku Park Jihoon"

Jabatan tangannya diraih gadis itu. "Aku euiwoong"

Jihoon tersenyum. Nama yang lucu dan imut.

"Aku juga jurusan manajemen. Ngomong- ngomong terimakasih ya, sudah mau membawakan tasku ke depan" sahut Jihoon. Euiwoong hanya tersenyum mendengarkan, kemudian ia berbisik pada Haknyeon untuk segera ke depan menaruh tas.

Haknyeon tersadar. Temannya hilang satu.

"Guanlin dimana?" Tanyanya pada Euiwoong.

Namun Euiwoong tetap menyeretnya dan tidak peduli tentang Guanlin yang ditinggalkannya.

.

.

Di belakang ruangan aula tersebut sudah disiapkan ruangan khusus untuk memeriksa semua tas mahasiswa. Hal ini ternyata merupakan tugas yang berat, karena harus mengecek hampir 500 tas, untung saja Jinyoung kali ini tidak perlu ikut-ikut, ia hanya diam mengawasi dan menerima laporan.

Benar, masih saja ada mahasiswa yang salah dalam membawa tugas yang diperintahkan. Ada yang tidak membawa lembar buffalo, ada yang tugas buku angkatannya salah, ada yang foto di buku angkatannya tidak sesuai dengan ketentuan, ada yang bahkan membawa peralatan kosmetik seperti liptint, sunscreen, sisir, dsb.

Daehwi yang berada di ruangan yang sama pun mengelus dada.

"Astaga, mereka sudah mahasiswa masih juga melanggar" katanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kipas elektrik di tangannya.

Woojin masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya membantu panitia yang memasukkan kembali barang-barang milik mahasiswa baru. Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba menyita perhatiannya ketika ia membuka tas berwarna putih, ada sebuah kaca kecil dengan pinggiran pink. Ia kemudian mengambil buku angkatan pemilik tas tersebut dan membaca tiga suku kata hangeul—nama pemilik—yang tertulis di covernya. Ahn Hyungseob. Penasaran, ia membuka buku tersebut dan menemui foto berlatar kuning dengan objek yang tersenyum menghadap kamera. Woojin terpana melihat senyumnya.

"Aku membiarkanmu kali ini" ia kemudian mengambil kaca pink itu setelah selesai mengembalikan barang-barang ke dalam tas putih tersebut.

Woojin menghindarkannya dari hukuman.

Ia melihat Jinyoung dengan ekspresi agak kecut, maaf Jinyoung. Batinnya.

Jinyoung yang menerima semua laporan tersebut merasa gemas. Apa salahnya sih membaca dengan jeli dan menaati semua peraturannya dengan benar? Batin Jinyoung. Setelah selesai ospek nanti pokoknya ia harus minta sesi pribadi. Penasaran? Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan Jinyoung lakukan.

.

.

Dan kini tibalah saat yang menjadi akhir kegiatan ospek hari ini. Semua mahasiswa berbaris rapi di dalam aula. Lampu-lampu dimatikan.

Tidak ada yang tidak tegang. Termasuk Jihoon, Hyungseob yang ada di barisan berbeda—sesuai juruasannya—jelas tegang juga.

"Aku minta mahasiswa yang merasa melakukan kesalahan untuk maju ke depan"

Suara dingin itu. Batin Jihoon.

Beberapa mahasiswa maju ke depan, entah itu dari jurusan Jihoon atau jurusan Hyungseob, dan entah karena memang bersalah, atau karena mereka tidak yakin sudah benar atau belum.

"Sudah? Hanya 35 orang dari 400 lebih mahasiswa di ruangan ini? Yakin? Dari dua jurusan hanya segini?"

Hening. Diam. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

Suara dingin itu memenuhi ruangan lagi. "Kalau aku menemukan ada yang tidak jujur, kalian tahu kan sanksinya? Kali ini sanksinya adalah menulis essay minimal 10 halaman. Dan wajib menggunakan bahasa inggris"

Tidak ada yang berani membantah. Semua hanya diam. Semuanya takut pada Bae Jinyoung. Jelas semua tahu bahwa ia adalah Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa di Fakultas Ekonomi ini. Meskipun ia terkenal baik, namun aura gelap dan tegasnya itu menguar sangat kuat sekarang.

Lalu panitia lainnya ikutan menyahut. "Sudah akui dan maju saja daripada kena hukuman menulis essay bahasa inggris"

Panitia lainnya mengiyakan.

Jihoon mulai goyah, ia mulai ragu apa ia sudah benar atau belum.

Kakinya ingin maju namun terhenti. _Tidak jadi_. Pikir Jihoon, ia tadi malam sudah membawa semuanya dengan benar bahkan meminta Yoon ahjumma untuk membantu mengeceknya. Jadi tidak mungkin salah.

"Baiklah. Untuk nama yang aku sebut harap maju ke depan. Dan siapkan alasan mengapa kalian melakukan kesalahan tersebut"

Oke. Ini mendebarkan. Sudah ada sekitar 10 mahasiswa dari jurusan Jihoon terpanggil.

"Oh, anak ini" kata mahasiswa yang dingin—Bae Jinyoung—pelan. Ia bergumam di _microphone_ sehingga tentu saja semuanya masih bisa mendengar, termasuk Jihoon.

"Park... Ji... Hoon" Deg. Matilah. Ia terpanggil.

Jihoon terkejut hingga matanya membulat. Tidak ingin lebih malu, ia pun berjalan ke depan. Menatap lurus kedua mata yang memanggilnya dengan nada dingin yang dramatis.

Jihoon menelan ludahnya. Kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan?" Pertanyaan itu menggantung. Jelaskan apa?

"Apa di peraturan tertulis bahwa kau boleh membawa sisir? Lalu apa ini? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa foto yang ditempel di buku angkatan harus terlihat telinga dan bagi yang punya rambut panjang harus dikuncir?"

Jihoon tersentak. Ia kurang jeli membaca peraturan. Benar, telinganya sudah terlihat di foto. Namun rambut cokelatnya masih terurai. Yang bisa Jihoon lakukan hanya menunduk malu. Pasti mahasiswa baru lainnya sekarang sedang menatap Jihoon kasihan.

"Lalu ini apa? Bukannya sudah tertulis bahwa makan siang akan disediakan oleh pihak fakultas. Namun kau malah bawa bekal sendiri? Jangan-jangan makan siangmu tadi tidak kau makan?! Buang-buang uang saja" Desak Jinyoung telak sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal Jihoon yang sudah kosong. Ia berhasil menciutkan nyali Jihoon.

Rasanya seperti berada dalam pengadilan. Dimana Jihoon disini sebagai tersangka dan Jinyoung sebagai hakim.

Oh ia ingat, gadis itu ingat kenapa ia tidak makan makanan yang disediakan tadi.

"Sunbaenim, mohon maaf, aku alergi telur." Bela Jihoon.

"Alergi telur?" Ulang Jinyoung yang dijawab Jihoon dengan anggukan.

"Astaga, kau bisa memakan lainnya" lelaki itu memijat pelipisnya pelan. Seingatnya menu makan siang tadi ada hamburger, telur, dan keju. Ada-ada saja anak ini, batinnya.

Namun tiba-tiba ada panitia yang maju berbisik ke arah Jinyoung. Setelahnya, ia berkata "5 menit lagi" yang dibalas anggukan oleh panitia tersebut.

"Baiklah, besok temui aku di ruangan dewan mahasiswa. Dan bawa juga essay 10 lembarmu"

Apa! Essaynya dikumpulkan besok? Bayangan ia bersantai setelah ini lalu menonton drama nanti malam seketika hancur.

Jihoon yang tidak punya alasan untuk membela diri hanya berdehem pelan. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengomel. Kemudian disuruh kembali ke barisan sambil membawa tasnya yang bercorak floral dengan _base_ warna cream itu. Upacara penutupan akan segera dimulai.

.

.

"Ooii Jihoon-ah. Annyeong" sapa Hyungseob pada Jihoon di seberang ponselnya.

"Emm, Seobi, ada apa?" Jawab Jihoon yang terdengar malas.

Hyungseob mengenduskan nafas, ia merasa bersalah. "Mianhae aku membiarkanmu dimarahi sendirian tadi. Kau sedang mengerjakan essay kan sekarang? Sudah berapa halaman?"

Jihoon membenarkan letak duduknya, ia kemudian mendecih, "kenapa? Aku tidak bisa telepon lama-lama karena sungguh Seobi aku masih selesai 3 halaman dan tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi"

"Sini kirim lewat email, aku akan melanjutkannya"

Mata Jihoon berbinar, ia memindahkan letak ponselnya ke telinga kiri karena tangan kanannya lelah.

"Sungguh?"

"Eoh" Hyungseob mengangguk di tempat.

"Jinjja gomawo, Seobi! Aku berhutang padamu soal ini" Gadis berpipi gembil itu melemparkan punggungnya ke kasur. Terbayang ia bisa bersantai setelah ini.

"Sebenarnya aku juga berhutang padamu Jihoon-ah"

Jihoon terdiam menunggu Hyungseob menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya aku membawa kaca kecil hari ini, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak dipanggil ke depan dan tidak dapat hukuman. Tadi ketika sampai di kamarku, aku membongkar tas putihku, tapi kaca itu tidak ada. Aneh. Padahal aku merasa membawanya"

Alis Jihoon tertaut heran, namun ia tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Kau lupa mungkin. Aslinya tidak bawa kaca itu tadi. Anyway, pokoknya terima kasih banyak! Setelah ini aku akan mengirim email! Aku tutup dulu ne, ingin menonton drama sebentar hehehe"

Hyungseob memutar bola matanya malas, "araseo. Good night. Aku akan melanjutkan essaymu setelah ini. Oh dan besok jangan lupa kita masuk jam 10 pagi. Annyeong~"

"Okay, Seobi! Annyeong"

 _Pip_. Jihoon menutup panggilan.

Ia pun selesai mengirim email dan merapikan bednya hendak tidur. Ia memang berbeda jurusan dengan Hyungseob namun masih satu fakultas. Namun entah, jadwal kuliahnya dengan perempuan yang lebih kurus dari Jihoon itu tidak beda jauh darinya. Besok pun mereka sama-sama ada kelas jam 10 pagi.

"Ahh lelahnya" Jihoon merentangkan tangan dan kakinya lega. Tiba-tiba bayangan kakak tingkatnya yang menyebalkan itu melintas begitu saja. Mana besok ia harus menemui manusia dingin itu! Kaki Jihoon reflek terangkat menendang-nendang ke udara untuk mendeskripsikan rasa kesalnya

"Aish, Bae Jinyoung sunbaenim, kau sangat menjengkelkan!"

.

.

Pandangannya masih menerawang.

Otaknya terus saja menyajikan bayangan itu. Ketika sebuah nama dengan keras dipanggil.

"Park.. Ji.. Hoon"

Arah pandang Guanlin fokus pada seorang mahasiswi yang berjalan ke depan setelah nama itu terpanggil.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Tak menyangka saja bahwa keberuntungan sangat berpihak padanya.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah gadis itu. Rambut kuncir kudanya, tinggi badannya, suaranya. Tidak berbeda. Guanlin masih bisa mengklaim bahwa itu adalah Jihoon-nya, gadis kecil berpipi tembam dengan semburat pink yang puluhan tahun silam itu dijodohkan dengannya. Guanlin masih dengan jelas mengingatnya.

Ia iba karena pasti sekarang gadis itu masih membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk mengerjakan hukuman essay 10 lembarnya tadi.

"Jadi kau alergi telur..." gumam Guanlin pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya menarik selimut sampai di dada.

Ia pun segera memejamkan kedua matanya, semangat sekali untuk menyambut hari esok. Ia akan bertemu dengan Jihoon-nya besok.

"Selamat tidur, Jihoon-ah. Sampai jumpa besok"

Ia tidur dengan tersenyum. Berterimakasih pada takdir yang membawanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

Tbc

Annyeong Haseyo Reader-nim! ^^ Btw, mian untuk pairing yang hanya nyempil sedikit, oke sangat sedikit. Hayooo, kira-kira semuanya pada ngira Jihoon bakalan ada _ehem-ehem_ (?) sama siapa nih? Sama Guanlin atau sama kakak tingkatnya, Jinyoung, yang menyebalkan itu!

Ehehe jangan benci tokohnya ya~ itu semua murni khayalan author.

Kalo ada yang nanya, Seonho mana nih kok belum muncul. Sabar yaaa :'))) tunggu aja bakalan aku munculin segera. Dia masih sibuk makan :p

Ini merupakan FF pertama aku yang berani aku publish:') aku bakal senang sekali kalau reader-nim mau mengomentari FF aku ini ^^ Sampein komentar kalian di kolom review yaa~

Review dari para reader-nim sangat berharga untuk author^^

See You On The Next Chapter~


	3. Chapter 3 : Captivated!

Cast:

Park Jihoon

Bae Jinyoung

Lai Guanlin

And another character will be revealed along the story

Rate: T+

AU/GS/Hurt/Comfort

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: saya hanya meminjam nama. Jalan cerita murni khayalan saya. Apabila ada kesamaan unsur, seperti keterangan tempat dan waktu, mungkin kita berjodoh. Eaak :'D

 **Warning!** Aku bikin genderswitch untuk Jihoon, Hyungseob, Seonho, dan Daehwi. Dan semuanya udah aku bikin 17+ ya umurnya karena cast anak kuliahan. Cast lain akan muncul sesuai alur cerita~

Typo(s) everywhere /mian/ aku sudah cek berkali-kali namun maafkan yaa kalo masih ada typo(s) bertebaran /bow/

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

©xxhajin

 **Just You, Yes You!**

Chapter 3 : Captivated!

.

.

"Jadi kau alergi telur..." gumam Guanlin pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya menarik selimut sampai di dada.

Ia pun segera memejamkan kedua matanya, semangat sekali untuk menyambut hari esok. Ia akan bertemu dengan Jihoon-nya besok.

"Selamat tidur, Jihoon-ah. Sampai jumpa besok"

Ia tidur dengan tersenyum. Berterimakasih pada takdir yang membawanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring terdengar. Ia berada di meja makan sekarang, sedang khidmat melahap menu sarapan paginya. Sesekali ia melirik ke layar ponselnya yang terus menyala menampilkan notifikasi dari _group chat_ jurusannya. Maklum, baru hari pertama kuliah, semua mahasiswa baru pasti heboh. Namun tidak dengan gadis berpipi gembil satu ini, ia terlampau santai.

Yang penting hari ini ia tidak lupa akan satu hal.

Essay 10 lembarnya.

Beruntung kemarin Hyungseob membantu menyelesaikannya dan bahkan ketika bangun tidur tadi sudah ada email masuk dari Hyungseob. Jihoon benar-benar berhutang pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyendok nasi ke mulutnya. Dan tangan kanannya menaruh sendok _stainless steel_ yang dipegangnya itu ketika ada sebuah pesan masuk dari sahabatnya.

 _Jihoon-ah setelah kelas ketemu yaaa. Aku temani ke ruangan dewan murid. Hwaiting untuk hari pertama kita sebagai mahasiswa!_

Jihoon membacanya dan tersenyum senang. Ia senang karena ia ditemani Hyungseob untuk bertemu kakak tingkatnya yang dingin nanti. Tak menunggu lama, ia pun mengetik pesan balasan untuk Hyungseob.

 _Aaiih sahabatku yang manis ini baik hati sekali. Nanti kita bertemu dekat kantin saja ya. Seobi hwaiting!_

Setelahnya ia menekan tombol off di sisi kanan ponselnya. Ia menoleh ke arah piring keramik berwarna putih berukuran agak besar di depannya.

"oh cepat sekali habisnya. Apa aku makan terlalu sedikit?" Jihoon menimbang-nimbang. Ia ingin menyendok nasi lagi. Menu pagi ini terlampau enak. Namun niatnya ia urungkan.

"ya! Park Jihoon berhenti makan!" monolognya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya. Kemudian kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat apa ada Yoon ahjumma di dapur rumahnya. Ternyata wanita berumuran hampir setengah abad itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Jihoon yang ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas masakannya pun mendekat karena penasaran.

Ternyata Yoon ahjumma sedang menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

"Ahjumma membuat itu untukku?" kata Jihoon yang setengah mengagetkan Yoon ahjumma. Wanita itu pun menoleh ke arah Jihoon dan tersenyum.

Ia merapatkan tutup kotak bekal tersebut dan memberikannya ke Jihoon.

"untuk tuan puteri dan sahabat tuan puteri yang manis itu"

Jihoon tersenyum, "untuk Hyungseob juga? Gamsahamnida ahjumma. Terima kasih juga untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Aku suka!"

Katanya kemudian ia berlalu, menaiki tangga untuk mengambil tas dan berangkat ke kampusnya karena sewaktu ia makan tadi sudah terdengar suara mobil dipanaskan, siap mengantar Jihoon.

.

.

Ia berjalan di koridor kampusnya dengan semangat menyala-nyala. Tadi pagi ia diberitahu oleh Haknyeon bahwa ia, Haknyeon, dan Euiwoong sekelas. Daftar peserta mata kuliah sudah keluar. Guanlin yang penasaran pun membuka _safari_ di ponselnya dan menuju alamat web universitasnya.

Dan benar saja, dewa keberuntungan lagi-lagi berpihak padanya.

"Yes!" tangannya terangkat untuk meninju di udara.

Ia sekelas dengan Park Jihoon. Nomor absen Jihoon tidak jauh dari milik Guanlin. Hanya berjarak 11, lebih dulu Jihoon.

Karena itu kini ia berangkat sangat awal, sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Jihoon-nya lagi. Ketika masuk kelas, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Senyum miringnya kembali datar, ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Kondisi kelas masih sangat sepi, hanya segelintir manusia yang sudah duduk di kursi bercat putih tersebut.

Tak mau berdiam diri di pintu kelas seperti orang bodoh, ia pun melangkah masuk dan secara _random_ memilih tempat duduk. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, ada sebuah pesan masuk, dari Haknyeon rupanya.

 _Bruh, kau sudah di kelas?_

"Well, aku sudah disini dari tadi." Jawab guanlin dengan voice message. Ia malas mengetikkan huruf di keyboardnya.

Sekitar dua menitan, Haknyeon memunculkan batang hidungnya bersama Euiwoong. Mereka tersenyum ketika mendapati Guanlin sudah duduk tenang, untung saja kursi satu deret yang ditempati Guanlin masih kosong. Haknyeon pun mengambil duduk di sisi kanan Guanlin. Euiwoong menyusul Haknyeon dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Guanlin hanya melihat malas pada dua manusia itu. Dimana-mana selalu bersama.

Tangannya ditepuk Haknyeon pelan. Sang pemilik pun menoleh ke pelakunya.

"ini hari pertama, bruh. Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk gitu?" tanya Haknyeon pada manusia berkulit terlampau putih di sebelahnya.

Yang ditanya enggan menjawab. Tiba-tiba ada seorang mahasiswi mengambil duduk di sebelahnya, bukan Park Jihoon sayangnya. Guanlin melirik heran pada mahasiswi di sebelahnya itu. Tangan kirinya membawa coklat bar dan tangan kanannya membawa permen lolipop yang masih terbungkus erat.

 _Dia anak TK atau mahasiswa, sih_. Ucap Guanlin di batinnya. Ia kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam di tangannya. Ia sibuk membaca artikel untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya karena Jihoon yang tak kunjung datang.

"Yoo Seonho?"

Namun tiba-tiba juga sebuah suara lembut mengusak pendengarannya, membuat Guanlin reflek mencari sumber suara itu. Ia pun menoleh pada seorang mahasiswi yang Guanlin tebak berbicara pada orang di sebelahnya.

Mahasiswa di sebelahnya mendongakkan kepala ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"oh! Park Jihoon?"

Deg. Jantung Guanlin berdetak kencang. Serasa dunia berhenti. Itu Park Jihoon yang dirindukannya! Ia sedang berdiri dalam jarak 2 langkah kaki dari dirinya sekarang!

Guanlin terpesona seketika. Jihoon sangat cantik. Semburat pink merona di pipi tembamnya masih sama seperti waktu ia kecil dulu. Rambut panjangnya yang halus itu tergerai lurus. Bahkan baru parfum Jihoon menguar sampai arah penciuman Guanlin. Bau manis, seperti campuran buah dan bunga. Ia gemas, ingin saja mengusir mahasiswi di sebelahnya ini agar ia bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Jihoon.

Guanlin diam-diam memasang telinganya.

"aku tidak menyangka kita di universitas yang sama, bahkan di jurusan yang sama dan di kelas yang sama, Jihoon-ah!" kata Seonho antusias. Ia sudah meletakkan makanan manis tadi di atas mejanya seusai memeluk Jihoon.

Jihoon membenarkan letak tasnya. Ia lalu menyiapkan binder dan alat tulis di mejanya.

"beruntungnya aku bertemu sepupuku yang cantik ini. Tapi kenapa appaku tidak bilang ya kalau kau juga masuk disini? tahu begitu kan kita bisa bersama-sama"

Seonho tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jihoon. Ia juga senang sekali, terbayang kehidupan kuliahnya tidak akan menyeramkan, karena ada Jihoon. Seonho dan Jihoon adalah saudara dekat. Kakak tertua ayah Jihoon, Park Jaehwan, mempunyai anak perempuan bernama Park Kanghee. Kanghee menikah dengan ayah Seonho, Yoo Sewoon. Dan lahirlah Yoo Seonho, sepupu Jihoon.

 _Ah ternyata mereka bersaudara._ Batin Guanlin yang masih diam-diam mendengarkan.

Kemudian ada seorang laki-laki berumur setengah abad berjalan masuk ke ruangan kelas. Ia dosen mata kuliah pagi ini. Oke, Guanlin harus menahan rasa penasarannya dan fokus ke pelajaran hari ini kalau ia tidak mau ketinggalan.

Sepanjang pelajaran, pikiran Guanlin hanya fokus pada Jihoon meskipun matanya tertuju ke arah dosennya. Namun ia mati-matian menahan agar tidak menoleh ke arah gadis yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"baiklah, saya harap pertemuan minggu depan semuanya sudah mendapatkan kelompok, satu kelompok terdiri atas 5-6 orang. Untuk pertemuan mata kuliah Pengantar Manajemen minggu ini, saya rasa cukup perkenalan, oh dan jangan lupa buku cetak bisa dibeli di toko buku atau bisa titip di koperasi mahasiswa bagi yang tidak mau repot-repot"

Dosen mata kuliah Pengantar Manajemen pagi ini membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia berdiri dan membawa tas beserta notebook 12 inch di tangannya.

"sekian untuk hari ini, kuliah saya akhiri"

Setelah dosen tersebut keluar, gemuruh mahasiswa yang lega pun terdengar. Semuanya sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya masing-masing. Sedikit-sedikit Guanlin mencuri pandang pada Jihoon. Ia mengawasi gerak-gerik Jihoon yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Namun Euiwoong tiba-tiba melintas di depan Guanlin, ia kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Seonho dan Jihoon.

"Park Jihoon" panggil Euiwoong.

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menghentikan aktifitas beres-beresnya. Dan terkejut, _ini kan yang kemarin waktu ospek,_ batin Jihoon.

"ya? Oh, Euiwoong?" sapa Jihoon sambil mengingat-ingat nama gadis imut itu.

Euiwoong pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak gadis di sebelah Jihoon berkenalan.

"aku Lee Euiwoong." Ucapnya pelan. Tak butuh waktu lama, gadis itu juga menjabat tangan Euiwoong.

"aku Yoo Seonho, panggil saja Seonho" balas Seonho.

Euiwoong menebarkan senyumnya lagi. Sepertinya ia sedang _goodmood_ hari ini.

"jadi kalian berdua sudah dapat kelompok? Aku sama Haknyeon dan Guanlin masih bertiga saja, mungkin kalian mau bergabung"

 _Nice shot, Euiwoong_. Teriak Guanlin senang dalam batinnya. Daritadi ia bingung memikirkan cara mengajak Jihoon agar sekelompok dengannya.

Seonho menoleh ke arah Haknyeon dan Guanlin yang juga sedang menatapnya balik seperti menunggu jawaban. Tidak buruk. Batin Seonho. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Giliran Jihoon yang menimbang-nimbang, ia melihat ke arah Guanlin tepat pada matanya. Jihoon merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing ketika ia menatap Guanlin. Yang ditatapnya berharap cemas.

 _Kenapa Jihoon seperti heran ketika melihatku, apa ia juga masih ingat kalau aku yang pernah dijodohkan dengannya dulu?_

Guanlin terus saja menebak-nebak.

"aku bergabung" kata Jihoon. Harapan Guanlin sirna sudah, tidak ada tanda-tanda Jihoon yang mengingatnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, hal tersebut tidak menurunkan semangat Guanlin. Ia bisa membantu Jihoon mengingatnya, kan?

"okeee kalau begitu kita sudah pas ya, 5 orang saja. Oh iya, kalian mau tidak kalau kita beli buku cetaknya barengan aja? Biar bisa bawa semua gitu nanti waktu pertemuan minggu depan" usul Euiwoong, ia tidak meminta pendapat apa-apa pada dua laki-laki yang juga sedang mendengarkannya.

Seonho mengangguk setuju.

"tapi mau beli kapan? Bisa nggak kalau aku dan Haknyeon titip ke kalian?" ucap Euiwoong malu-malu. _Dasar kalian_ , batin Guanlin.

"kalau setelah ini aku tidak bisa, aku harus ke ruang dewan mahasiswa. Hukuman essay 10 lembar..." Jihoon mengatakannya gamblang.

Guanlin menginterupsi, "kalau misal setelah dari ruang dewan mahasiswa bagaimana?"

Oh _god!_ Ia sungguh tidak sabaran. Stay calm, Guanlin!

Jihoon mengedipkan kedua matanya, ia ada janji dengan Hyungseob kan?

"aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku setelah itu, maaf" Jihoon tersenyum masam.

Euiwoong pun bingung, ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi _chatting_. "kalau begitu aku minta id line kalian ya, aku akan membuat grup"

Hari ini keberuntungan Guanlin menang telak. Sudah sekelas dengan Jihoon, sekelompok dengan Jihoon, kini ia punya kontak Jihoon.

"kalau besok bagaimana? Setelah kelas siang?" suara Guanlin menginterupsi lagi. Ia masih berusaha, tentu saja!

"oh maaf aku tidak bisa kalau besok, aku harus pulang setelah kelas karena ada acara" sahut Seonho.

Euiwoong menggaruk puncak kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Besok Haknyeon sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya makan patbingsoo setelah selesai kelas. Ia tentu tidak mau hal tersebut dibatalkan.

Semuanya menunggu Jihoon.

Ngomong-ngomong, kondisi kelas sudah sepi, hanya tersisa 5 manusia itu.

"aku tidak ada janji sih, kalau beli buku cetaknya besok tidak masalah"

Guanlin tersenyum miring.

Euiwoong mengambil tasnya dan menyeret Haknyeon hendak keluar kelas.

"oke Jihoon-ah. Kalau begitu, kau besok pergi dengan Guanlin ya? Aku ada janji dengan Haknyeon besok. Gomawo! Akan aku ganti segera uang bukunya. Bye! Semoga kau tidak dimarahi di ruang dewan nanti!" ucap Euiwoong yang kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu kelas bersama Haknyeon. Tinggal 3 manusia di dalam kelas ini.

Seonho berdehem pelan. "kalau begitu terima kasih yaa, Jihoon-ah. Besok bilang aku ya harga buku cetaknya, kalau bukunya berat suruh Guanlin saja yang bawa."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Ia tak tahu harus apa.

Kemudian Seonho mengambil ponsel Jihoon, ia mengetikkan sesuatu.

" _display picture_ mu lucu sekali. Aku akan mengirim pesan nanti, Jihoon-ah. annyeong! Aku pergi dulu ya?" Seonho menyusul keluar kelas. Jihoon memeriksa ponselnya, ternyata Seonho baru saja mengetikkan id line nya di ponsel Jihoon.

Jihoon tersadar bahwa ia masih bersama Guanlin. Anak itu tidak berniat pulang?

"jadi besok setelah kelas kita pergi ke toko buku?" tanya Guanlin pada Jihoon yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"kalau naik motor tidak apa-apa? Mahasiswa baru belum boleh membawa mobil" tanya Guanlin lagi.

Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya. "tidak apa-apa" jawabnya simpel.

Guanlin berdiri dari duduknya. Ia masih tidak berniat untuk pulang.

"ayo aku temani ke ruang dewan mahasiswa"

Jihoon menyanggahnya.

"oh tidak perlu, Guanlin. Aku mau bertemu temanku dulu di kantin." Jawab Jihoon sambil berjalan mundur.

"kalau begitu aku ikut, aku mau membeli sesuatu di kantin" bohong. Tentu bohong. Guanlin hanya ingin bersama Jihoon lebih lama lagi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jihoon, ia pun berjalan mendahuluinya. Tiba-tiba Jihoon menyusul langkahnya dan mensejajari langkah Guanlin. Kini mereka berjalan di koridor kampus. Mereka banyak berbicara tentang mata kuliah pengantar manajemen tadi hingga sampai di depan kantin fakultasnya, Jihoon melihat Hyungseob sedang berbicara dengan mahasiswa laki-laki.

"aku duluan ya, Guanlin. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, kontak aku di line saja. Annyeong!"

Guanlin mengangguk mengiyakan, ia melihat Jihoon menghampiri dua manusia yang sedang berbicara itu. Mahasiswi yang berambut sebahu—mungkin teman yang Jihoon maksud, tebak Guanlin—menyambut kedatangan Jihoon kemudian ia menyeretnya pergi setelah sedikit membungkukkan kepala pada mahasiswa laki-laki tersebut

Setelah Jihoon menghilang di belokan koridor kampus, ia membalikkan badannya. Benar saja, alasan ia ingin ke kantin hanya dusta belaka. Ia hanya berbohong.

.

.

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di koridor kampus hendak menuju ruang dewan mahasiswa.

"untung saja kau segera datang" kata Hyungseob lega. Jihoon tidak mengerti, ia ingin kejelasan.

Hyungseob membenarkan poninya yang mengganggu. Kemudian ia bercerita.

"kau lihat kan tadi? Yang berbicara denganku?" tanyanya. Jihoon kemudian mengangguk.

"lalu?" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"dia kakak tingkat di jurusanku! Namanya Park Woojin! Dan dia yang waktu itu bersama kakak tingkat di jurusanmu yang menegur kita karena tidak pakai id card itu!" kata Hyungseob berapi-api. Yang masuk di pikiran Jihoon hanya _kakak tingkat dingin_. Oh setelah ini ia akan bertemu dengannya!

"tadi aku ke kantin kan, aku haus, jadi aku beli ini—" katanya sambil menunjuk botol susu berukuran kecil.

"nah waktu aku membayar, penjaga kantinnya bilang kalau tidak ada uang kembalian. Lalu ada kakak tingkat tadi. Ia membayar untuk ini!" kata Hyungseob sambil menunjuk botolnya lagi.

"lalu waktu keluar dari kantin, ia mengajakku mengobrol sebentar. Dan kau tau! Dia minta id line ku!"

 _Triing..._ sebuah notifikasi dari ponsel Hyungseob. Jihoon ikut melihatnya.

 _Park Woojin Sunbaenim:_

 _Besok setelah kelas ada acara? Jalan yuk! Mau, nggak?_

"YAK! JIHOON-AH! AKU HARUS APA?!"

.

.

Hyungseob membungkukkan kepalanya tanda terima kasih kepada kakak tingkatnya itu.

"gamsahamnida, sunbaenim. Aku akan ganti uangnya besok ya?"

Yang lebih tua menggerakkan telapak tangannya dan tersenyum. "tidak perlu. Santai saja"

Hyungseob menunduk malu.

Lalu suara kakak tingkatnya itu menginterupsi. "kau mahasiswa baru yang tidak pakai id card itu, kan? Namamu Ahn Hyungseob? Aku Park Woojin" katanya, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Hyungseob

Oh! Hyungseob membelalakkan matanya. Ia ingat! Kakak tingkatnya ini ikut menegurnya waktu ia bersama Jihoon di depan lobi fakultas. Hyungseob semakin malu karena kelalaiannya itu.

Eh? Kok kakak tingkatnya itu tahu namanya? Hyungseob akan memikirkannya nanti. Ia pun membalas jabat tangan itu dengan malu-malu. Hangat. Tangan itu terasa hangat.

"ne, sunbaenim. Aku Ahn Hyungseob"

Park Woojin tersenyum. Gigi gingsulnya tak sengaja ia perlihatkan pada Hyungseob.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh minta id linemu? Mungkin kalau kau perlu bantuanku, kita berada di jurusan yang sama kan?"

Hyungseob gelagapan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikan itu pada Woojin.

"aku sudah menambahkan line mu" kata Woojin sambil mengembalikan ponsel Hyungseob.

Hyungseob masih tak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia diam saja. Beruntung setelah itu ia melihat Jihoon berjalan dengan seorang mahasiswa yang entah ia tak tahu itu siapa.

Hyungseob kebingungan, ia harus pergi sekarang juga kalau ia tidak mau kakak kelasnya ini mendengar degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Setelah membungkukkan salam pada Woojin, ia segera menyeret Jihoon.

.

.

"ya sudah jawab iya saja" jawab Jihoon enteng.

Hyungseob mempout bibirnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab pesan kakak tingkatnya itu dengan jawaban apa. Kemudian ia mengetikkan beberapa kata dengan ibu jarinya.

 _Kebetulan besok aku tidak ada acara, sunbaenim. Baiklah kalau begitu._

Semoga tidak salah.

Jihoon merebut ponselnya tiba-tiba dan menekan tombol off. "sudah lanjut nanti, Seobi! Aku bisa telat ke ruang dewan mahasiswa"

Hyungseob lupa harus mengantar Jihoon ke ruang dewan mahasiswa.

.

.

Jihoon menelan ludahnya pelan. Ia kini di dalam ruang dewan mahasiswa. Di tangannya membawa sebuah map putih bercorak garis-garis warna-warni, di dalamnya tentu saja berisi essay bahasa inggris 10 lembar.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar tapi nyaman dan dingin. Jihoon suka.

Namun senyumnya luntur ketika sosok yang amat menyebalkan itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"sudah selesai essaynya?" tanya sosok itu _to the point_.

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk. Poninya bergoyang.

Bae Jinyoung melirik Jihoon sebentar lalu mengalihkan arah pandangnya.

"ini sunbaenim..." gadis berpipi tembam itu menyerahkan map putih yang dipegangnya.

Sosok dingin itu membuka perekat map, dan mengeluarkan isinya, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menaruh itu di meja tepat di belakangnya.

"lain kali yang teliti."

Jihoon mendengar itu, agak tersinggung, tapi benar juga. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Oke lain kali ia akan sangat-sangat teliti.

Jinyoung melihat gadis itu gemas. Anak ini bagaimana bisa bersikap seperti itu di depan seniornya! Jinyoung diam-diam memperhatikan pipi tembam Jihoon.

 _Doyan makan._ Batin Jinyoung di luar konteks. Oke Jinyoung, Fokus!

"benar 10 lembar essay ini kau sendiri yang mengerjakan?"

Jihoon terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya. APA? Tolong jangan tanya soal itu!

"aku mengerjakan itu sendiri sunbaenim." Jawab Jihoon.

Jinyoung berdehem pelan. Ia sungguh tahu bahwa Jihoon ini anak yang manja, maklum sepertinya Jihoon anak orang kaya, pikir Jinyoung. Dilihat dari gayanya saja sudah bisa ditebak bahwa mahasiswa baru ini pasti anak orang kaya. Dari pakaiannya, tasnya, bahkan ia menggenggam ponsel keluaran terbaru berlogo apel yang bahkan itu bisa untuk membayar spp kuliah 2 semester menurut Jinyoung.

"soalnya biasanya anak sepertimu itu malas. Paling tugas ini kau lihat dari internet, atau kalau tidak ya minta temanmu yang mengerjakan"

Tangan Jihoon terkepal. Malas katanya?

Sungguh kalau Hyungseob tidak menawarkan bantuan pun ia akan melanjutkan essay itu sendiri tadi malam. Itu saja dia sudah mengerjakan 3 lembar!

 _Kalau saja kau bukan seniorku, sudah kutinju wajahmu itu! Enak saja mengataiku malas..._

Jihoon tersenyum. Ia malas menghadapi kakak tingkatnya ini.

"terserah sunbaenim kalau itu, hukumanku untuk mengerjakan essay 10 lembar sudah selesai. Dan kalau boleh aku permisi keluar..." Jihoon hendak melangkah keluar namun tidak enak, ia juga harus menghormati kakak tingkatnya itu. Mana pula ia masih baru satu hari berkuliah disini.

Jinyoung hanya menatap adik tingkatnya itu sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"kau boleh keluar—" kata Jinyoung.

"—jangan lupa belajar yang rajin" oh oke, kalimat ini lolos begitu saja dari mulut Jinyoung tanpa ia sadari.

Jihoon hanya melengos. Ia membungkukkan badannya kemudian keluar dari ruang dewan mahasiswa.

Hyungseob masih duduk manis menunggunya di depan ruangan tersebut. Ia sibuk mengunyah bekal yang Jihoon berikan padanya. Kata Jihoon, itu titipan dari Yoon ahjumma untuknya.

Ia menyadari sesuatu pada raut wajah Jihoon.

"hey ada apa?" ia menyenggol lengan Jihoon pelan.

Jihoon menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai.

"sudah, ayo kita makan waffle di tempat biasanya" ajak Jihoon.

Hyungseob berjalan mengekori Jihoon yang jalannya terlampau cepat. Ia kesulitan menutup kotak berisi sandwich sosis yang masih sisa setengah.

"waffle plus _ice cream matcha_. Aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku yang panas ini" tambahnya.

" _call_!" sahut Hyungseob. Mereka kini berada di dekat halte universitas, hendak menyetop taksi.

Mungkin satu _scoop ice cream_ tidak akan cukup bagi Jihoon. Kepalanya sangat panas jika mengingat kakak tingkatnya tadi.

 _Aishhh, benar-benar membuatku badmood!_

.

.

Sebuah coklat hangat dengan beberapa butir marshmellow diatasnya tersaji di atas meja nakas dekat sofa. Baru saja Yoon ahjumma mengantarkan _itu_ ke kamar Jihoon yang sekarang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk putih kecil. Ia baru saja selesai keramas.

Ia rindu ayahnya, sudah 3 hari ini ayahnya tidak berada di rumah. Sudah 3 hari ini pula ia tidak mendapat _video call_ dari kakaknya, Park Daniel. Heran. Jihoon mengambil ponselnya.

Ia mengetikkan pesan untuk kakaknya itu.

 _Oppa sibuk?_

Tak butuh lama, Jihoon yang masih mengawasi ponselnya itu melihat tanda _read_ tertulis disana.

 _Tiriring... tiriring..._ Oh peka sekali! Daniel menelpon adik manisnya itu.

"eoh, oppa. Kau kemana saja?"

Daniel tersenyum di ujung sana, ia senang Jihoon selalu bertanya seperti itu.

" _mianhae, Jihoon-ah, oppa benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Appa menyusulku disini karena mau melihat cabang toko yang akan dibuka beberapa hari lagi"_

"yaaa. Aku disini sudah selesai ospek, hari ini hari pertama kuliahku. Dan tidak ada satupun yang bertanya bagaimana hariku, bahkan appa juga"

Jihoon mendengar Daniel tertawa.

" _kasihan sekali adikku ini... Lalu bagaimana hari pertama kuliahmu? Oh ospek kemarin? Bagaimana rasanya?"_

Jihoon bercerita panjang lebar, telinganya pun cukup panas sekarang karena ponsel yang menempel dari tadi.

" _ahahaha. Kakak tingkatmu itu mungkin menyukaimu. Ia mungkin hanya mengerjaimu dan membuatmu kesal"_

Jihoon mendecih, "aigoo. Suka apanya. Mana ada yang suka tapi malah menyiksa seperti itu. Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya! Omong-omong, appa dimana? Aku ingin berbicara dengan appa"

" _appa baru saja keluar, ia dari tadi mendengarkanmu berbicara. Hahahah. Appa bilang besok ia akan pulang"_

Jihoon terkejut, jadi ayahnya mendengar semuanya? Malulah ia.

"astaga, oppa! awas ya nanti kau kalau pulang ke rumah! Aigoo bagaimana bisa Seongwoo eonni menyukai orang seperti oppa"

Daniel hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan adiknya. Iya ya? Bagaimana bisa Seongwoo menyukainya. Daniel juga tidak tahu.

" _sudah malam adikku sayang. Besok oppa janji akan telepon lagi sebelum tidur, good night"_

"araseo. Oppa kapan pulang ke Korea?" tanya Jihoon yang rindu dengannya.

" _setelah ini, setelah pembukaan toko ini selesai Jihoon-ah. Tidak lama lagi. Oppa juga sudah sangaaat merindukanmu"_ kata Daniel di seberang sana.

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya, ia rindu diajak jalan-jalan oleh kakaknya itu.

" _cepat kesini, oppa. Kalau begitu hati-hati disana ya"_

 _Pip_. Jihoon menutup sambungan teleponnya setelah Daniel mengucapkan selamat malam untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia mengecek notifikasi pesannya, dan ada pesan masuk dari Guanlin.

 _Lai Guanlin:_

 _Park Jihoon. Lagi apa sekarang?_

Oh?

Jihoon menyeruput coklat hangatnya, takut marshmellow kesukaannya mencair. Lalu mengetikkan pesan balasan.

 _Aku sedang bersantai. Ada apa, Guanlin?_

Hanya sepersekian menit Guanlin membalas pesannya.

 _Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya, besok kita jadi ke toko buku kan?_

Oh iya, membeli buku cetak!

 _Tentu saja, setelah kelas besok._ Balas Jihoon.

Jihoon melanjutkan kegiatan menyeruput coklat hangatnya, sesekali ia mengunyah marshmellow yang kenyal itu.

 _Araseo. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Beristirahatlah... Selamat malam, Jihoon-ah._

 _Oke selamat malam, Guanlin_. Balas Jihoon pada teman barunya itu.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas berwarna cream di dekat bednya.

.

.

Jantung Hyungseob terus saja berlomba.

Oh tentu saja, ponselnya itu terus bergetar dari tadi, menampilkan notifikasi pesan.

Benar, dari siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak tingkat yang baru dikenalnya. Hyungseob heran, kenapa kakak tingkatnya ini bersikap seperti ini—terlampau baik—kepadanya. Bahkan ia, Park Woojin, menawarkan bukunya untuk dipinjam oleh Hyungseob.

Siapa yang bisa menolak? Daripada beli buku baru? Ya, kan?

.

.

Tbc

Annyeong Haseyo Reader-nim! ^^ BTW TERIMA KASIH YAAK UNTUK YANG SUDAH MAU REVIEW FF ABAL INI :") Neomu Gomawooo.. Saranghae3

Seonho sudah muncul nih, tapi cuman seuprit doang :""))) Eaaaa ada cinta dibalik batu :'D Ahh modus banget ini mah si Woojin. Bisa aja dehh modus pinjemin buku ke adik tingkat, ya?

Ehehe jangan benci tokohnya ya~ itu semua murni khayalan author.

Ini merupakan FF pertama aku yang berani aku publish:') aku bakal senang sekali kalau reader-nim mau mengomentari FF aku ini ^^ Sampein komentar kalian di kolom review yaa~

Review dari para reader-nim sangat berharga untuk author^^

See You On The Next Chapter~


	4. Chapter 4 : Destiny

Cast:

Park Jihoon

Bae Jinyoung

Lai Guanlin

And another character will be revealed along the story

Rate: T+

AU/GS/Hurt/Comfort

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: saya hanya meminjam nama. Jalan cerita murni khayalan saya. Apabila ada kesamaan unsur, seperti keterangan tempat dan waktu, mungkin kita berjodoh. Eaak :'D

 **Warning!** Aku bikin genderswitch untuk Jihoon, Hyungseob, Seonho, dan Daehwi. Dan semuanya udah aku bikin 17+ ya umurnya karena cast anak kuliahan. Cast lain akan muncul sesuai alur cerita~

Typo(s) everywhere /mian/ aku sudah cek berkali-kali namun maafkan yaa kalo masih ada typo(s) bertebaran /bow/

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

©xxhajin

 **Just You, Yes You!**

Chapter 4 : Destiny

.

.

Jantung Hyungseob terus saja berlomba sedari tadi.

Ponselnya itu terus bergetar, menampilkan notifikasi pesan.

Tentu saja, dari siapa kalau bukan kakak tingkat yang baru dikenalnya tadi. Hyungseob heran, kenapa kakak tingkatnya ini bersikap seperti ini—terlampau baik—kepadanya. Bahkan ia, Park Woojin, menawarkan bukunya untuk dipinjam oleh Hyungseob.

Siapa yang bisa menolak? Daripada beli buku baru? Ya, kan?

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat seseorang berjalan terburu di koridor kampusnya. Ia telat bangun karena tidak mendengar dering alarm, dan tidak ada satupun maid yang masuk ke kamar untuk membangunkannya. Sesekali ia rapikan rambut coklat panjang itu dengan tangan yang kosong, tangan satunya memegang sebuah binder bludru warna fanta.

Kurang 5 menit lagi kelas Statistika Bisnis akan dimulai.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari. Dalam benaknya, ia berharap cemas semoga Seonho sudah datang dan mengosongkan satu kursi di sebelahnya. Namun di belokan koridor ada dua mahasiswa lain yang tiba-tiba muncul.

BRUAK!

Jihoon tidak sengaja menabrak satu dari keduanya. Entah, Jihoon tidak tau, mungkin ia tidak melihat mereka.

"ouch! Punya mata nggak, sih?! Main tabrak orang saja!" sebuah suara menyadarkan Jihoon yang sedang jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Bindernya terlempar. Ia menoleh ke arah manusia yang juga tersungkur tidak jauh dari dirinya. Manusia satunya hanya berdiri tegak, Jihoon mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajahnya.

 _Bae Jinyoung sunbaenim?!_

Ia buru-buru berdiri kemudian membantu mahasiswa yang juga jatuh karena ia tabrak itu. Jihoon gelagapan. Ia berkali-kali membungkukkan kepala. Dilihatnya sekali kakak tingkatnya yang bersama Jinyoung itu, wajahnya ditekuk sebal.

"oh bukannya kau mahasiswa baru yang kena hukuman kemarin ya? Ckckck"

Jihoon tersenyum masam sebagai respon ke kakak tingkat yang baru ditabraknya. Kenapa yang diingat hal yang itu sih?

"kalau lari jangan pakai kaki saja, mata juga dipakai" tambah manusia yang berambut coklat gelap sebahu itu, ia menggosok-gosok bagian badannya yang sakit karena tertabrak.

Beruntung kali ini memang dirinya yang bersalah. Kalau tidak sudah ia tampar mulut yang mengatai dirinya tidak punya mata itu. Jihoon menatap lantai dan mengangguk.

"ne, sunbaenim. Maafkan aku"

"hei..." tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"bindermu" kata manusia dingin itu seraya memberikan binder itu pada Jihoon. Ia tersenyum. Pemilik senyum itu Bae Jinyoung.

Senyum itu! Jihoon kenapa baru melihat senyum itu? Bae Jinyoung bisa tersenyum kepadanya?

"sudahlah Lee Daehwi, kita akan terlambat ke kelas. Dia tidak sengaja juga, kan?"

Ya, Lee Daehwi sejurusan dengan Jinyoung.

Daehwi tidak menjawab dan menatap Jihoon geram. Sungguh membuat badmood, batinnya.

Bae Jinyoung kemudian menarik tangan Daehwi dan meninggalkan Jihoon yang melongo. Jihoon melihat pemandangan itu tak suka. Entah Jihoon juga bingung ia tak suka kenapa. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya, mereka pacaran?

 _Mampus aku pasti telat_. Ia berlari terburu ke kelasnya.

Nyatanya tidak. Ia kini berjalan santai masuk ke kelas ketika sudah diambang pintu sambil menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya pelan. Dosen Statistika Bisnis jam sepuluh ini belum datang. Padahal sudah sepuluh menit lebih dari jam sepuluh.

Di pintu kelas tadi, Jihoon melihat Seonho melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, beruntung anak itu sudah menyisakan satu kursi di sebelahnya. Jihoon berjalan dan mendudukkan bokongnya kemudian.

"Annyeong, Jihoon-ah. Kenapa baru masuk?" tanya Seonho.

"aku telat bangun" jawabnya enteng. Seonho tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban anak itu.

Jihoon menurunkan tali tas di bahunya. Kemudian ia menoleh ketika ia merasakan seseorang memegang telapak tangannya yang masih nyeri.

Oh, Guanlin?

Ia menarik tangan Jihoon. Lalu melihat noda darah dan lecet yang tercetak disana.

"kau barusan jatuh?" tanyanya.

Seonho ikutan menoleh.

Jihoon menarik tangannya, tidak mau orang lain melihat luka kecil itu karena sungguh itu hanya luka kecil karena kebodohannya.

Guanlin yang gusar pun menarik tangan Jihoon lagi. Ia mengambil tissue di tas hitamnya. Lalu mengusapkan pelan ke telapak tangan gadis itu, niat membersihkan noda darah yang bercampur kotoran sambil meniup-niupnya.

"kalau infeksi bagaimana?" kata Guanlin.

Ia lalu berdiri dan melesat keluar. Entah kemana.

Gadis di sebelah Jihoon sekarang yang gantian menarik tangannya.

"Jihoon-ah? kau habis jatuh dimana?"

Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya. "tadi tidak sengaja menabrak kakak tingkat, dan jatuh deh akhirnya"

"astaga, lalu kakak tingkat itu pasti marah padamu ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Jihoon-ah..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia melihat Seonho dengan tatapan bertanya.

"sepertinya Guanlin menyukaimu" kata Seonho sedikit berbisik. Jihoon tidak percaya. Mana mungkin? Baru juga kenal satu hari, kan?

Seonho mendekatkan badannya ke Jihoon, ia berbicara hampir berbisik.

"tadi aku duluan kan yang duduk disini, lalu ada dia dan dua temannya kemarin—Euiwoong dan Haknyeon—datang, nah kursi di sebelahku hanya kosong untuk dua orang. Dan dua temannya itu mengajak untuk duduk di belakang saja. Namun Guanlin mendekat ke aku, dan ia bertanya 'apa kursi di sebelahmu untuk Jihoon?' ya lalu aku mengangguk—"

Seonho menarik badannya ketika menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang dibicarakannya "—oh ada dia. Lanjut nanti saja"

Jihoon mengikuti arah pandang Seonho. Ia menatap Guanlin yang menatapnya balik. Segera cepat-cepat Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya.

Manusia berkulit putih itu duduk, entah habis dari mana.

Ia berdehem pelan. "Jihoon-ah"

Jihoon menoleh ke arahnya. Seonho diam-diam mengawasi mereka.

Guanlin membuka sebuah kemasan. Setelah itu, ia menarik tangan Jihoon dan membuka telapak tangan kanan gadis itu.

"selesai" katanya sambil tersenyum miring. Ia menempelkan sebuah plester antiseptik berwarna kuning dan bergambar anak ayam.

"tadi kau keluar membeli ini?" tanya Jihoon yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Sungguh Guanlin, ini hanya luka kecil, nanti siang pasti sudah kering"

Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya. "meskipun luka kecil kalau dibiarkan bisa infeksi"

Jihoon terdiam. Kenapa Guanlin bersikap sebaik itu padanya?

"baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih banyak. Btw aku suka, plesternya lucu"

"tidak masalah" Guanlin mengendikkan bahu dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya, membuka ponsel hitam dan memainkan _games_.

Jihoon terdiam. Ia berpikir. Bukan berpikir karena infeksi atau luka, bukan. Tapi berpikir tentang kata-kata Seonho tadi.

Seonho menepuk lengan Jihoon pelan. Ia kemudian mengisyaratkan Jihoon untuk mendekatkan kepalanya. Dan ia berbisik.

"aku lanjutkan ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk, ia juga penasaran.

"tadi ia bertanya 'apa kursi di sebelahmu untuk Jihoon?' lalu aku mengangguk. Ia kemudian berbicara pada dua temannya. Aku dengar sedikit, yang intinya ia mau duduk di sini saja. Dan langsung ia duduk di sebelah kursi yang kau tempati ini"

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk. "lalu?"

Seonho menarik badannya. "ya sudah, sudah selesai."

Jihoon ingin tertawa, bagian mana yang bisa disimpulkan bahwa Guanlin menyukainya? Ada-ada saja sepupunya yang satu ini.

"Seonho-ya jebal, bagian mana yang bisa dikatakan ia menyukaiku?" tanya Jihoon berbisik.

"jangan mengarang. Huh!" kemudian jitakan pelan Seonho rasakan, dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Jihoon.

Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya. Batin Seonho.

Benar saja, kuliah hari ini dikosongkan karena dosen yang bertugas mengajar pada mata kuliah tersebut harus menghadiri pertemuan mendesak. Semua mahasiswa ricuh berteriak kesenangan. Oh ayolah, kenapa semangat sekali kuliah diliburkan?

Karena itu, jadwal untuk pergi ke toko buku hari ini bisa berlangsung lebih awal. Ada seseorang yang diam-diam tersenyum senang, tentu saja karena kuliah yang dibatalkan.

.

.

 _Nanti tunggu aku di depan kantin ya._

Sebuah pesan ia amati dari tadi. Kini jam kelasnya sudah berakhir dan sekarang ia sudah di depan kantin. Hyungseob ragu harus memberitahu bahwa ia sudah selesai kelas dan sudah menunggunya di depan kantin, atau melesat pulang saja.

Ketika masih menimbang-nimbang, tiba-tiba ada seseorang duduk di dekatnya dan menyenggol bahu gadis kurus itu.

"hai. Sudah lama disini?"

Deg. Park Woojin! Baru saja Hyungseob menimbang-nimbang akan mengiriminya pesan atau tidak, tapi sosok yang membuatnya cemas kini sudah di sebelahnya.

"O-oh tidak, sunbaenim. Baru sekitar 5 menit" Hyungseob menjawabnya agak gelagapan.

Park Woojin tersenyum menampilkan gingsulnya.

"setelah ini tidak ada kelas lagi?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo"

Laki-laki itu berdiri menggandeng tangan Hyungseob. Gadis yang digandengnya terkejut. Ia hendak melepaskan tangan yang menggenggamnya, namun takut kakak tingkatnya itu akan salah tangkap.

Hyungseob terus saja melihat ke lantai, tidak berani melihat mahasiswa yang mungkin mencibirnya, karena ia sungguh masih baru disini. Atau bahkan kemungkinan terburuk, ia bisa dicap sebagai penggoda, ya mungkin saja itu. Siapa yang tidak berpikiran buruk padanya, jika baru saja dua hari berkuliah disini dan sudah menggandeng—digandeng sih lebih tepatnya—oleh kakak tingkatnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke parkiran. Ketika sampai di sebuah mobil, milik Woojin, ia mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hyungseob. Gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil hitam legam dengan pikiran yang bingung. Ia bukan pacar seniornya ini, tapi kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti itu? Berlebihan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil hitam itu melesat keluar dari kawasan Universitas.

Masih belum ada yang berbicara. Hyungseob yang merasa bosan teringat pada sahabatnya, Jihoon. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan ke sahabatnya.

 _Ooii Jihoon-ah. Masih di kampus?_

Setelah itu ia matikan lagi ponselnya, dan mengalihkan fokus ke luar jendela.

Woojin berdehem pelan. "mau kemana ini?"

Oh?

Hyungseob menoleh ke arahnya kebingungan. "aku terserah saja, mengikut sunbae" jawabnya pelan.

"sudah makan?"

Hyungseob menggeleng. Tadi pagi ia terburu karena juga telat bangun, jadi ia tidak sempat untuk melangkah ke meja makan.

"kalau begitu ayo makan dulu" sahut seniornya itu enteng.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia sangat gusar ingin bertanya. Ia menimbang-nimbang bingung.

Tanya atau tidak ya?

"sunbaenim"

Woojin yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya.

"kenapa sunbaenim bersikap seperti ini?"

Oh! Hyungseob takut menatap kakak tingkatnya. Ia takut kalau saja tiba-tiba kakak tingkatnya itu tidak nyaman dan marah, bisa-bisa ia diturunkan di pinggir jalan sekarang juga!

"bersikap seperti apa?" tanya Woojin.

Hyungseob mengedipkan matanya. "ya, sunbae sangat baik, waktu itu sunbae membayar minumanku waktu di kantin. Kemarin sunbae juga bilang mau meminjamkan buku-buku sunbae untukku. Sekarang sunbae mengajakku makan. Padahal baru saja aku kenal sunbae kemarin. Tapi sunbae sudah baik sekali padaku"

Kata-kata Hyungseob tumpah. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

"memangnya salah?" tanya Woojin lagi. Ia memindahkan fokusnya dari jalan ke Hyungseob.

Gadis yang ditanyainya buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak sunbae, maksudku bukan seperti itu" badan gadis itu ia sandarkan ke kursi. Ia menggenggam telapaknya sendiri, ia bingung.

Woojin masih menatapnya. Ia mengendikkan bahunya kemudian memindahkan fokusnya lagi ke jalan.

"memangnya salah kalau aku berusaha mendekati orang yang kusukai?"

Deg! Hyungseob menoleh cepat ke arah kakak tingkatnya yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Atau ia sedang berhalusinasi?

Kakak tingkatnya tadi bilang kalau ia menyukainya?

.

.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di toko buku.

Lelaki berkulit kelewat putih tersebut berjalan di belakang seseorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang. Ia sesekali tersenyum miring mengamati pergerakan gadis tersebut yang menurutnya sangat imut. Entah, ia lupa apa tujuan awalnya untuk pergi ke toko buku, ia menyerahkan semuanya kepada gadis itu.

"kira-kira dimana ya bukunya?" sebuah suara halus tiba-tiba masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

Gadis tersebut menoleh ke belakang. Guanlin terpana dengan tatapannya.

"Guanlin? Kau melamun"

Oh jangan bodoh, Guanlin! "tidak, tidak... aku juga sedang berpikir kira-kira dimana letak buku yang kita cari, Jihoon-ah" sahut Guanlin mengada-ada.

Jihoon melanjutkan jalannya. "seharusnya ada di sekitar sini kan?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika menyusuri rak buku bisnis manajemen.

"eoh? Itu, bukan?" tanyanya pada Guanlin sambil menunjuk bagian rak paling atas. Ternyata disitu!

Yang ditanya mengikuti fokus pandangan ke arah rak paling atas. Jihoon kemudian berjinjit, ia mencoba menggapai buku yang dimaksudnya. Namun, ya... kasihan sekali, ia terlihat kesusahan untuk mengambil buku itu.

"sini biar aku saja yang mengambilnya" suara Guanlin membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia mendekat, mendekat pada Jihoon hingga tersisa beberapa senti saja dari lengan kiri Jihoon.

Deru nafas Guanlin pun sayup-sayup terasa sampai ujung kepala Jihoon. Guanlin berhasil dengan mudah mengambil 5 buku tersebut. Tentu saja mudah, tinggi laki-laki itu melampaui 180 senti, beda 20 senti lebih dengannya.

Jihoon melihat Guanlin kepayahan membawa 5 buku dengan ketebalan 5 senti tersebut. Ia pun mengambil 2 buku dari tangan Guanlin.

Buru-buru Guanlin mencegahnya. "tidak perlu, aku bisa membawa semuanya"

Jihoon hanya melengos, ia melarikan diri menuju kasir. Guanlin mengeluarkan _black card_ nya padahal gadis itu sudah siap mengeluarkan dompet. Setelah membayar semuanya, mereka berdua keluar.

"jadi dua buku ini aku yang bawa ya, punyaku dan Seonho. Dan juga antarkan aku ke mesin atm setelah ini untuk mengganti uangmu"

Guanlin tiba-tiba merebut _paperbag_ coklat dengan isi dua buku dari tangan Jihoon.

"ya! Tidak perlu repot-repot, Guanlin! Aku masih bisa membawanya sendiri". Namun laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukannya. Ia berjalan lurus mendahului. Jihoon merasa tidak enak, karena tiga buku lainnya sudah di dalam ransel Guanlin, itu pasti berat, belum ditambah dua buku yang kini dibawanya.

Jihoon sedikit berlari menyamai langkah lebar milik Guanlin.

Mereka sudah sampai di parkiran. Jihoon menerima helm yang diberikan Guanlin dan memakainya.

"tolong bawa ini ya, Jihoon-ah" ia menyerahkan _paperbag_ tadi pada Jihoon, yang menerima benda itu tersenyum kecil.

Guanlin berdehem pelan. Ia menatap Jihoon dengan harap-harap cemas.

"traktir aku makan" katanya.

Jihoon mendongak. "eoh?"

"traktir aku makan sebagai ganti uang buku tadi"

Jihoon mengedipkan matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Guanlin menyuruhnya untuk naik ke motor. Ketika mesin dihidupkan, ia reflek mencengkeram erat ujung sweater yang Guanlin kenakan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, sekitar 20 menit mereka sampai di sebuah tempat makan masakan china.

Jihoon bertanya sambil melepas kaitan helmnya, "kau sering kesini? Suka masakan china?"

Yang ditanyai mengangguk.

"aku rindu masakan china"

.

.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Mereka berada tepat di depan gerbang rumah Jihoon.

Setelah turun dari motor, Guanlin menerima helm yang dipakainya seharian ini, ia mengamati surai coklat gadis itu yang agak berantakan karena tertiup angin.

"kau ingin masuk dulu atau langsung pulang?" tanya gadis itu.

Laki-laki itu menimbang-nimbang. "aku boleh mampir?" tanyanya memastikan.

Jihoon tertawa mendengarnya. Ya tentu saja boleh, kan?

Gadis itu lalu berjalan mendekati gerbang rumahnya dan menekan bel. Tak lama gerbangnya terbuka dan muncul seseorang yang familiar, Kang Ahjussi, penjaga pintu gerbang di rumah Jihoon.

Pria yang berumur hampir empat puluh lima tahun itu pun menyapa Jihoon.

"eh, Tuan puteri barusan pulang? Ada ayah di dalam."

Jihoon membelalakkan matanya. Sosok yang dirindukannya datang juga.

"benarkah, ahjussi? Sudah lama appa di rumah? Kalau begitu aku minta tolong ya ahjussi untuk mengurus motor temanku yang ada di luar, aku mau mengajaknya mampir sebentar" kata Jihoon sambil menarik lengan Kang ahjussi keluar depan gerbang rumahnya.

Guanlin pun hanya terdiam kikuk menunggu Jihoon, ia tidak tahu interaksi apa yang terjadi sampai tangannya digapai oleh gadis tersebut dan ia diajak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Guanlin tersenyum senang.

Seketika sampai di ruang tamu, ia disuruh gadis itu duduk. Lalu gadis itu melesat entah kemana. Niatnya sih ingin menaruh dua buku—sangat berat—yang dibawanya tadi.

Sampai ketika ada suara berat menginterupsi.

"oh. Kau siapa, nak? Teman Jihoon?"

Seorang lelaki lewat setengah abad itu mendekati Guanlin. Ia baru saja mengambil sesuatu dari ruangan kerjanya di lantai satu yang dekat dengan ruang tamu utama.

Guanlin kaget tak berkedip. Itu ayah Jihoon, Tuan Park, yang dulu menjodohkan dirinya dengan Jihoon.

Guanlin mengulurkan tangan niat menjabat—tentu saja memperkenalkan diri juga—dan senangnya ketika tangan hangat milik ayah Jihoon menjabatnya balik.

"saya Lai Guanlin, teman Jihoon"

Tunggu? Apa katamu, nak?

Alis Tuan Park tertaut, sepertinya ia samar-samar merasakan hal yang tidak asing.

Oh?! Jangan-jangan ia...

Tuan Park berdehem pelan. Ia mau memastikan. "kalau boleh tau, apa ayahmu adalah Tuan Lai yang berasal dari Taipei?"

 _Strike!_ Guanlin mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tak menyangkal sempat timbul sepersekian persen harapan bahwa ayah gadis itu masih mengingatnya.

Oh betapa terkejutnya Tuan Park! Ia menjabat tangan pemuda itu lagi dan menepuk lengannya sambil tertawa.

"bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya masih sambil tertawa kecil. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum miring sambil melihat ke arah tangga tempat Jihoon menghilang tadi, takut-takut jika Jihoon akan sangat terkejut jika melihat pemandangan ini.

Tuan Park mengajak pemuda itu duduk.

"ayahmu sekarang bagaimana, nak? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan ayahmu itu"

Guanlin tersenyum lagi, ia menyampaikan kabar ayahnya kemudian.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah ayah gadis itu berubah. Raut wajah itu menjadi serius.

"aku ingin memastikan, apa kau ingat nak kalau dulu—"

Tanpa ragu pemuda itu mengangguk, ia mengerti arah pembicaraan seseorang di depannya.

"—oh kau ingat? Dan bagaimana bisa dekat dengan Jihoon? Teman sekelas?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk sopan kembali. Iya mengiyakan pertanyaan ayah Jihoon.

Tuan Park menggaruk pelipisnya. Kasihan sekali anak muda ini, Jihoon saja sudah lupa kalau ia pernah dijodohkan dengan anak itu.

"seperti yang kau lihat, nak. Jihoon tidak ingat, ya..." Tuan Park melihat Guanlin kasihan.

Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia tersenyum.

"tidak masalah, Tuan Park. Tidak apa-apa jika Jihoon lupa"

Pria yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi keriput dan surainya sudah berubah menjadi abu-abu sedikit putih itu tersenyum. Ia tidak menemukan motif yang buruk dari perangai pemuda di depannya.

Tidak masalah jika sekarang ayahnya ingin memulai hal itu lagi, kan? Sepertinya anak gadisnya itu tidak akan menolak juga. Ya, sepertinya.

Tuan Park berdehem pelan. "kalau begitu sekarang aku menitipkan Jihoon. Tolong kau jaga ya, Guanlin. Soal kedepannya aku serahkan pada kalian berdua. Kalau anak gadisku itu juga suka padamu, kenapa tidak?"

Keberuntungan menimpa Guanlin dengan telak! Ia mendapat lampu hijau dari ayah gadis yang disukainya. Ia tak bisa merespon dengan kata-kata, hanya senyuman yang terus keluar dari tadi. Tapi Tuan Park paham bahwa pemuda ini masih sangat menyukai anaknya. Tuan Park tidak buta. Ia bisa melihat hal itu.

Karena keasikan berbicara, mereka tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis yang berjalan mendekat.

"ayah?!"

Tuan Park menoleh ke sumber suara. Oh itu anaknya!

"ayah kemana saja? aku mencari ayah, aku kira Kang ahjussi berbohong bahwa ayah ada di rumah. Ternyata ayah malah disini!" omel Jihoon, ia tak memperdulikan Guanlin yang saat ini sedang menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencubit pipi gadis itu yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan karena marah.

Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya di samping ayahnya.

"oiya Guanlin, ini ayahku. Kebetulan saja ia disini, biasanya sangat sibuk." Cerocos Jihoon.

Guanlin tersenyum. _Aku sudah mengenal ayahmu, Jihoon-ah._ Ucapnya dalam batin.

Setelah agak lama berbicara, Tuan Park meninggalkan anaknya itu untuk bercakap-cakap dengan _tamunya_.

Sebuah gelas kaca bening berisi cairan rasa buah di depan pemuda yang tadi disiapkan oleh Yoon Ahjumma sudah tinggal separuh. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

 _Jihoon butuh istirahat, Guanlin._ Batinnya mengingatkan anak itu untuk segera pulang. Namun tiba-tiba dering ponsel terdengar.

"oh sebentar ya, Seonho menelponku" izinnya pada Guanlin, yang dijawab pemuda itu dengan mengendikkan bahu.

"eoh, Seonho-ya. Ada apa?"

Suara gadis di seberang telepon menjawab. _"aku dapat info dari kakak tingkat tentang tutor, disana kita akan diajari materi perkuliahan lagi. Aku mau ikut. Kau mau daftar juga, tidak?"_

Jelas, anak seperti Jihoon jelas harus ikut. Meskipun ia mantap ingin masuk ekonomi bukan berarti ia sudah bisa di bidang itu, kan? Mengingat waktu SMA dulu ia tidak masuk di jurusan IPS.

"tentu! Aku ikut denganmu ya?" Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan meskipun Seonho tidak dapat melihatnya.

" _baiklah, mulai minggu depan jadwal tutornya dimulai! Omong-omong kau sudah membeli buku cetaknya?"_

Jihoon menatap Guanlin yang sedang mengawasinya, oh ia hampir saja lupa bahwa masih ada anak itu di rumahnya.

"iya sudah tadi, Guanlin masih di rumahku juga, baru saja tadi ia mengantarku pulang"

Mulut Seonho menganga lebar. Cepat sekali pergerakan Guanlin? Tidak salah lagi analisisnya, ia pasti menyukai Jihoon!

" _Guanlin mengantarmu pulang? Astaga! Dugaanku benar sepertinya, Jihoon-ah! percayalah padaku!"_

Jihoon menatap Guanlin lagi, takut jika ia bisa mendengar, untung saja tidak ia naikkan volume pengeras suaranya.

"Seonho aku tutup ya, kita lanjut bicara lagi besok di kampus. See you! Bye"

 _Pip_. Jihoon menutup panggilan itu sepihak, kalau tidak begitu Seonho akan terus membicarakan dirinya dan Guanlin. Oh ayolah! Anak ini masih ada di depan Jihoon, bagaimana ia bisa membicarakannya?

Suara yang berat tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu ya" ucapnya sambil berdiri menenteng tas.

Gadis itu ikut berdiri juga. "baiklah. Terima kasih, Guanlin"

Ia kemudian mengantar sampai ke depan gerbang. Dan berbalik masuk setelah Guanlin menghilang bersama motornya.

.

.

"oh astaga aku lupa tidak membalas pesanmu. Mianhaeeeee, Seobi-yaaa"

Sahut Jihoon yang kini sudah memakai piyama dan berbaring rileks di bednya. Hyungseob menelepon karena ia heran kemana saja sahabat tembamnya itu. Ia tidak mendengar suaranya sama sekali hari ini.

" _aishh kau ini"_

Jihoon tertawa. "lalu bagaimana hari ini? Kau jadi pergi bersama kakak tingkatmu?"

Hyungseob mengenduskan nafasnya.

" _ya, tadi awalnya kita pergi makan lalu ia mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku—"_

"BENARKAH? KALIAN BERKENCAN?"sela Jihoon tidak sabaran.

"— _aku bingung! Aissh anak ini tunggu! Jangan menyelaku"_

Hehehe. Jihoon tertawa. Ia _excited_ mendengar cerita sahabatnya.

" _Huna, tebak ia bilang apa tadi"_

Jihoon berdehem. Ia memutuskan untuk meraih satu kemasan permen rasa strawberry yang ada di atas meja nakasnya. "bilang apa memangnya? Aku tidak suka menebak"

" _kakak tingkat itu bilang ia menyukaiku, Huna! Aku harus apa!"_

Jihoon menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya.

Matanya membulat. "CHUKKAE! Kau harus mentraktirku besok!"

" _ihhh kami belum! Maksudku, ia belum menyatakan cintanya!"_

Percakapan dua gadis tersebut terhenti, gadis di seberang menutup telepon secara paksa karena ia sebal pada lawan bicaranya.

Ia sebenarnya bukan sebal, tapi malu.

.

.

Daritadi sebenarnya ia sudah mengantuk, namun matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Bayangan sosok Guanlin terus saja menghantui pikirannya. Kalimat yang sepupu cantiknya, Seonho, lontarkan tadi siang memberikan bekas di otaknya.

Namun, tidak itu saja yang membuatnya gelisah. Senyuman manusia dingin yang tercetak tadi siang sebelum ia masuk kelas sukses membuatnya berpikir keras.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia memikirkan kakak tingkatnya yang menyebalkan itu?

.

.

Tbc

Annyeong Haseyo Reader-nim! ^^

Eeiittt, so sweetnya iniii Woojin yang blak-blakan ke Hyungseob Takdir Guanlin kenapa berjalan sangat mulus, semulus jalan tol/? Dan apakah Park Jihoon sudah mulai menaruh rasa pada Guanlin? atau pada kakak tingkatnya?

Ehehe jangan benci tokohnya ya~ itu semua murni khayalan author.

Ini merupakan FF pertama aku yang berani aku publish:') aku bakal senang sekali kalau reader-nim mau mengomentari FF aku ini ^^ Sampein komentar kalian di kolom review yaa~

Review dari para reader-nim sangat berharga untuk author^^

 **Note:** Special Thanks untuk Reader yang mau mereview FF abal aku ini! Terima kasih pada **vanilattxe-** nim yang mengoreksi kesalahan nama panggilan ^^ neomu gamsahamnida!

See You On The Next Chapter~


	5. Chapter 5 : Confused

Cast:

Park Jihoon

Bae Jinyoung

Lai Guanlin

And another character will be revealed along the story

Rate: T+

AU/GS/Hurt/Comfort

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: saya hanya meminjam nama. Jalan cerita murni khayalan saya. Apabila ada kesamaan unsur, seperti keterangan tempat dan waktu, mungkin kita berjodoh. Eaak :'D

 **Warning!** Aku bikin genderswitch untuk Jihoon, Hyungseob, Seonho, dan Daehwi. Dan semuanya udah aku bikin 17+ ya umurnya karena cast anak kuliahan. Cast lain akan muncul sesuai alur cerita~

Typo(s) everywhere /mian/ aku sudah cek berkali-kali namun maafkan yaa kalo masih ada typo(s) bertebaran /bow/

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

©xxhajin

 **Just You, Yes You!**

Chapter 5 : Confused

.

.

Daritadi sebenarnya ia sudah mengantuk, namun matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Bayangan sosok Guanlin terus saja menghantui pikirannya. Kalimat yang sepupu cantiknya, Seonho, lontarkan tadi siang memberikan bekas di otaknya.

Namun, tidak itu saja yang membuatnya gelisah. Senyuman manusia dingin yang tercetak tadi siang sebelum ia masuk kelas sukses membuatnya berpikir keras.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia memikirkan kakak tingkatnya yang menyebalkan itu?

.

.

Hari ini sebenarnya tidak ada jadwal kuliah, namun pertemuan pertama untuk tutor mata kuliah diadakan pukul 3 siang ini. Jihoon mengecek ulang ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa tutor benar-benar diadakan siang ini.

Sebenarnya ia tidak malas, bahkan sudah bersiap sejak tadi. Namun berkali-kali ia lihat keluar jendela dan mengernyit karena terik matahari di luar sana sungguh terasa seperti sangat panas. Jihoon tidak menyukainya.

Drrtt... Drrttt...

Ponsel yang digenggamnya berbunyi. Menampilkan sebuah nama dengan huruf hangeul tercetak disana. Jihoon menunggunya daritadi, katanya ia mau mengantarkan gadis itu untuk pergi ke kampus. Padahal orang itu tidak ada jadwal kuliah maupun jadwal tutor. Tidak seperti Jihoon, laki-laki itu terlampau pandai dan hal berbau manajemen seakan sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-harinya.

Jihoon menggeser layar kuncinya kemudian menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinga kanannya.

"sudah sampai? Cepat sekali!"

"ya baiklah aku akan turun, tunggu ya"

 _Pip._ Ia bergegas turun kemudian.

Setelah Kang Ahjussi membukakan pintu gerbang rumahnya, gadis berambut panjang itu pun keluar. Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil hitamnya. Orang itu buru-buru membukakan pintu untuk gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Langkah Jihoon terhenti di depan pintu mobil.

"tunggu, seingatku bukankah mahasiswa baru tidak boleh membawa mobil?" gadis itu menginterogasi orang di depannya. Matanya menyipit ketika mendongak untuk melihat wajah laki-laki tersebut.

Namun orang yang ditanya enggan menjawab, ia mendorong gadis yang cerewet itu untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Lalu ia sedikit berlari ke arah kemudi.

"panas sekali hari ini. Jadi bawa mobil saja." Oh ia peka, ia masih ditunggu gadis itu untuk memberikan jawaban.

"lalu mau diparkir dimana mobilmu ini, Guanlin? Kau tahu masuk ke parkiran harus menunjukkan tanda mahasiswa! Lalu mau taruh di pinggir jalan?"

Guanlin tertawa sebentar. Laki-laki itu sangat suka mendengar ocehan gadis di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian menarik gas dan melaju ke kampus.

"aku mau ke apartemenku, ada sesuatu yang harus dibereskan disana. Jadi nanti tidak perlu parkir. Dan maafkan aku Tuan Puteri, aku tidak bisa ikut masuk, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menghindar ketika tangan Guanlin maju untuk membelai surai halusnya. Ia sebal dipanggil 'tuan puteri' oleh laki-laki yang berkulit kelewat putih karena menurutnya itu berlebihan.

Rumah Guanlin memang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus. Namun ia juga mempunyai apartemen yang dibelikan oleh Ayahnya tahun lalu.

Sekarang mereka sampai di kampus. Guanlin menepikan mobilnya tepat di dekat lobi utama fakultasnya.

"nanti kalau tutornya sudah selesai telepon aku" ucap Guanlin kemudian mengambilkan tas bahu Jihoon yang ditaruh di kursi belakang.

"baiklah, terima kasih mau mengantarku. Aku masuk dulu ya"

Ngomong-ngomong entah bagaimana mereka menjadi dekat. Kini setiap hari, laki-laki tersebut selalu mengajak Jihoon untuk berangkat bersama. Bahkan kadang mereka bercakap-cakap di telepon sampai larut malam. Jihoon suka hal tersebut, karena ia rindu rasanya berbicara lama dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang entah mungkin kini sedang sangat sibuk.

Jihoon kemudian keluar dan berjalan masuk ke kampusnya. Ia cepat-cepat berlari menuju lift ketika melihat pintu kotak itu akan menutup.

"tunggu!" katanya sedikit berteriak kemudian memegang pintu lift tersebut. Seseorang di dalam sana mendongakkan kepalanya.

Jihoon menelan ludah. Ia harusnya tidak berlari mengejar lift ini tadi. Sungguh detak jantungnya sekarang menderu tidak karuan, ia teringat senyum manis yang dilontarkan orang di depannya waktu itu.

"kau mau masuk tidak?" tanya seorang di dalam lift, suara kakak tingkatnya itu berhasil membuat Jihoon tersadar.

Namun aneh, manusia dingin itu terlihat tak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Kantung matanya menghitam dan agak sayu. Ia juga membawa sapu tangan untuk menutupi hidungnya sehingga hampir seluruh wajah—tampan—itu tertutupi karena ukurannya yang kecil.

 _Mungkin sedang flu._ Batin Jihoon.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia ingin memencet nomor 5 yang tertera dekat pintu lift. Namun ternyata angka tersebut sudah dipencet. Yang artinya kakak tingkatnya itu juga menuju ke lantai yang sama. Tiba-tiba saja hawa di dalam kotak itu berubah sangat dingin.

 _Kumohon segera sampai lantai 5_.

Ting... pintu lift tersebut terbuka. Jihoon sengaja diam untuk membiarkan kakak tingkatnya berjalan lebih dulu. Namun apa boleh buat, kaki mereka melangkah pada tempat yang sama.

Hal yang sepertinya Jihoon kira pun benar. Kakak tingkatnya juga menuju perpustakaan, entah mau melakukan hal apa.

Ia kini sedang duduk di salah satu bilik ruang baca sambil menunggu pesan masuk di ponselnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika membaca pesan dari Yoo Seonho dan teman-teman lainnya yang bergabung dalam grup tutor bahwa mereka tidak bisa datang karena sedang kerja kelompok untuk mata kuliah lain. Ya, memang ada satu mata kuliah lain yang ia terpisah dari sepupu cantiknya itu.

Jihoon pun menghela nafasnya geram. _Kenapa mereka tidak bilang dari tadi sih._ Lalu sebuah pesan masuk dari Seonho berhasil membuatnya berteriak jika ia tidak ingat bahwa ia sekarang sedang berada di perpustakaan.

 _Kalau kau sudah berada di perpus, pasti kau sudah bertemu Bae Jinyoung sunbaenim—_

Oh tunggu! Jihoon membulatkan matanya! Jadi kakak tingkatnya yang dingin itu yang menjadi tutornya?!

Alih-alih berpikir, Jihoon memilih melanjutkan membaca pesan Seonho.

— _aku baru saja izin untuk mengganti hari tutor dan ia mengatakan iya, bahkan ia bilang kalau sudah di perpus. Tapi ia berkata tidak keberatan._

Jihoon memejamkan mata dan memijit keningnya. Namun ia terbangun dari kegiatan relaksasi—meredakan peningnya—tersebut ketika ada deheman seseorang yang didengarnya.

Ketika membuka mata, ada kakak tingkat super dingin itu! Ia mengambil 1 bangku di depan bilik yang Jihoon tempati.

Jihoon memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"omong-omong kau Park Jihoon? Hari ini ada jadwal tutor denganku, kan?" Suara berat itu menginterupsi. Jihoon mau tidak mau harus bertabrakan dengan iris coklat gelap tersebut.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"teman-temanmu membatalkan tutor tiba-tiba. Dan aku ingin pulang, ya karena..." kakak tingkatnya berhenti bicara, ia menggantung kalimatnya. Jihoon lihat sepertinya orang di depannya ini sedang sakit, ada setetes keringat yang tiba-tiba menetes dari dahinya. Padahal suhu ruangan ini tidak panas karena ada pendingin ruangan.

Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "jadi hari apa sunbaenim, untuk tutornya?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Kakak tingkatnya itu terlihat berpikir. Bisa saja kan kalau ia batalkan tutor hari ini kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu dan pulang ke rumah. Sungguh ia ingin beristirahat, badannya lelah karena kerja part time semalam, kepalanya juga _nyut-nyutan_ dan suhu tubuhnya kini agak panas gara-gara kehujanan selepas part time nya selesai. Bodohnya, ia lupa bawa payung kecil yang biasanya ia taruh di dalam tas.

Dipandangnya sepasang mata coklat yang sedang menatapnya itu. Sorot mata itu tiba-tiba merubah gagasan Bae Jinyoung.

"karena kau sudah niat datang, ayo ikut denganku"

Singkat dan padat. Namun berhasil membuat gadis di depannya membulatkan mata.

"Memangnya mau pergi kemana?"

Lelaki tersebut melengos. Sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiran Jihoon yang menjalar kemana-mana.

"ikut ke apartemenku. Aku ingin pulang dan aku akan mengajarimu disana."

Telak! Bae Jinyoung tidak tahu apakah hal yang dilakukannya ini benar. Entah kenapa ia ingin berbaik hati pada anak manja yang dulu ia bentak-bentak ketika ospek.

Ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Jihoon yang terlihat berpikir. Jihoon jelas menimbang-nimbang. Baru kali ini ia berpikir keras.

 _Kalau aku ikut aku bisa belajar. Aku juga terlanjur berpakaian rapi seperti ini untuk ke kampus. Bahkan kasihan juga Guanlin yang sudah mengantarku, tapi aku tidak mendapat hasil apapun karena tutor dibatalkan._

Jihoon mengangguk mantap. Ia berdiri dari bilik nomor dua tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker tas. Disana ia melihat kakak tingkatnya sedang beres-beres. Gadis berpipi tembam tersebut mendekat untuk berkata bahwa ia akan ikut.

Kini mereka berdua sedang menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki menyenggol bahu Jinyoung.

"eh, oh! Bae Jinyoung! Mau kemana?" tanya laki-laki berhidung mancung tersebut. Namanya Samuel.

Lelaki yang diajak bicara menjawab, "pulang, Sam. Mau mengajar tutor juga. Aku duluan ya"

Yang lebih tua berjalan lebih dulu sambil sesekali meletakkan sapu tangannya tepat di hidung. Lalu yang lebih muda mengekor di belakangnya. Seperginya mereka, Samuel menatap punggung keduanya dengan heran. Ia penasaran, siapa wanita yang bersama temannya tadi?

.

.

Suasana di ruangan dewan mahasiswa sore ini cukup sepi. Hanya ada dua gelintir mahasiswa yang masih berada di sana.

Park Woojin daritadi menatap layar ponselnya dengan geram. Bahkan ia tak sadar ketika sahabatnya, Lee Daehwi, mengawasi tingkah bodohnya itu.

"nunggu siapa sih?" akhirnya Daehwi bertanya geram. Ia merampas ponsel Woojin dan membukanya.

"aishh kembalikan ponselku, Lee Daehwi!" ujar Woojin yang kini berdiri mengejar Daehwi, namun terhenti ketika teman ceweknya itu membuka aplikasi chatroom nya dengan Hyungseob.

Daehwi berkacak pinggang. "kau sungguh-sungguh dengan anak ini? Ini sudah dua minggu lebih, biasanya paling lama hanya bertahan satu minggu" tanyanya sambil menunjuk _display picture_ dari chat yang ditunggu-tunggu Woojin.

Laki-laki berambut _honey brown_ itu merampas ponselnya dari tangan Daehwi. Ia memandang temannya sebal karena mengejeknya. Tidak tahukah bahwa ia sekarang sedang menahan rasa penasarannya karena Hyungseob tidak memberinya kabar apapun hari ini.

Park Woojin memang anggota dewan mahasiswa yang berarti ia termasuk mahasiswa yang tidak macam-macam. Otaknya pandai dan ia berperilaku sopan, namun ada satu hal yang membuat Park Woojin sering dibicarakan.

Ia kelewat _playboy_. Jangan tanya, sudah banyak mahasiswa perempuan yang menjadi _bekas_ nya. Ada yang hanya satu hari, ada yang lima hari. Dan _guess what?_ Mahasiswa perempuan yang berpacaran dengan Woojin paling lama yaitu tujuh hari! Semua mahasiswa di jurusannya, bahkan mahasiswa jurusan Daehwi dan Jinyoung pun juga membicarakannya. Entah ada keajaiban apa, Hyungseob masih menjadi target incaran Woojin. Semuanya tahu bahwa mahasiswi cantik dari jurusan bisnis manajemen itu sedang gencar-gencarnya didekati oleh kakak tingkat dari jurusan ilmu ekonomi.

Mereka berdua bahkan belum berpacaran. Masih proses pendekatan. Entah apa yang mengganggu otak Woojin kali ini, kebiasaannya berubah setelah melihat senyum tulus dari buku angkatan milik kesayangannya waktu ospek dulu.

Tiba-tiba keduanya menoleh ketika melihat pintu ruangan terbuka.

"oh, Samuel? Lama sekali!" tanya Daehwi. Ia kemudian berhambur menuju Samuel untuk mengambil titipannya. Tadi anak laki-laki itu pergi ke kantin, dan Daehwi titip untuk membeli milkshake vanilla kesukaannya.

"terima kasih" kata perempuan dengan rambut sebahu tersebut setelah Samuel memberikan milkshakenya.

"Jinyoung tidak kesini?" tanya Samuel.

Dua manusia di ruangan itu menjawab dengan gelengan.

"tadi sebelum ke kantin aku bertemu Jinyoung, ia berjalan bersama mahasiswi perempuan. Entah, adik tingkat mungkin, karena aku tidak pernah melihat wajah itu di angkatan kita."

Daehwi menyedot pelan milkshakenya sambil berpikir. Ia tiba-tiba geram karena menebak sosok di cerita Samuel.

Siapa yang Samuel maksud? Bukan mahasiswa perempuan yang _itu_ kan?

.

.

Kini dua sosok manusia tersebut sedang berjalan di koridor sebuah apartemen yang tak jauh dari kampus. Hanya sekitar 10 menit mengendarai bus, beruntung karena hari ini tidak macet.

Sebenarnya Jihoon agak tidak yakin dengan pilihannya untuk ikut kakak tingkatnya itu. Entah, mungkin sekarang logikanya tidak dapat berjalan dengan benar. Kakak tingkatnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celana denimnya.

Cklek. Pintu apartemen terbuka setelah ia memasukkan kunci.

"masuklah."

Jihoon menatap pemilik kedua mata tersebut dengan ragu. Namun pandangan sosoknya tersebut tiba-tiba sayu. Detik berikutnya, ia terbatuk.

"mau masuk, tidak?" tanya laki-laki itu. Ia masih menahan pintu apartemen yang sengaja dibiarkannya terbuka agar Jihoon bisa masuk lebih dulu.

Gadis berpipi tembam tersebut melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Matanya berpendar ke seluruh ruangan. _Nyaman_. Batin Jihoon.

Jinyoung menyusulnya masuk. Ia mempersilahkan adik tingkatnya itu untuk duduk.

"tunggu ya. Aku ingin masuk sebentar..." ucap Jinyoung yang dijawab lawan bicaranya dengan anggukan.

Sebenarnya ia sangat merasa canggung. Tidak ada orang yang pernah ia ajak ke apartemennya, kecuali appa dan eommanya ketika berkunjung dari Jeju. Selebihnya tidak ada lagi, satu pun tidak ada yang pernah. Daehwi dan Woojin yang notabene nya adalah sahabat Jinyoung sejak awal masuk kuliah saja tidak pernah ia ajak untuk main ke apartemennya.

Jinyoung orangnya tertutup. Sedikitpun hal mengenai hidupnya tidak pernah ia bagi dengan siapapun. Kalau ia sedang penat entah itu karena hal yang terjadi di kuliahnya, urusan dewan mahasiswanya ataupun hal personal pun hanya ia ceritakan pada ibunya lewat telepon.

Seperti akhir-akhir ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Bae Jinyoung. Sebuah sorot mata teduh selalu mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya dua minggu ini.

Kepalanya pening karena tidak dapat tidur dengan baik. Ia mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur empuk dalam kamarnya. Diliriknya adik tingkat itu dari balik ruangan, terlihat sedang sibuk menyandarkan dirinya di sofa empuk sederhana yang terletak di ruangan santai apartemen Jinyoung.

Sekitar 10 menitan Jinyoung keluar kamarnya dan membawa beberapa buku. Ia menghampiri Jihoon.

"mau minum apa?" tanyanya.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menggoyangkan tangannya di udara.

"tidak perlu repot-repot, sunbaenim"

Kemudian mereka pun duduk. Jinyoung mulai membuka bukunya hendak menerangkan sesuatu, ia bercerita tentang poin-poin utama yang penting di semester satu. Jihoon mengangguk mendengarkan.

Sesekali Jinyoung salah fokus. Helai rambut panjang Jihoon terjatuh beberapa kali. Gerakan pelan ketika menyisipkan surai itu di balik telinganya membuat Jinyoung sempat berhenti berbicara selama beberapa detik.

Ada apa ini?

Kepala Jinyoung tiba-tiba pening lagi. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Pandangannya mengawang.

"sunbaenim?" suara gadis itu menginterupsi pendengarannya. Memfokuskan kembali indera Jinyoung ke jalannya.

"Jinyoung sunbae!" adik tingkatnya berteriak histeris ketika mendapati cairan kental berwarna merah lolos keluar dari hidungnya. Jihoon membongkar tas bahunya, ia mencari apapun yang bisa dibuat untuk menghapus cairan itu dan mencegahnya keluar lebih banyak lagi.

Ya memang, ia sebal pada kakak tingkatnya itu. Tapi ia masih punya rasa kemanusiaan, kan?

Teriakan Jihoon semakin menjadi ketika kakak tingkatnya terkulai tak berdaya. Dengan hati-hati ia membersihkan noda darah yang keluar dan menampar pelan pipi tersebut.

Suhu badannya panas, Jihoon pegang dahi dan leher kakak tingkatnya itu, panas. Ia bingung harus apa. Tidak mungkin ia menggendong kakak tingkatnya untuk berbaring di kamar. Ia tidak sekuat itu.

Jihoon punya ide! Ia bisa minta bantuan Guanlin!

Dengan tergesa ia mengambil ponsel dari meja yang sudah berserakan itu. Namun gerakannya segera dicegah. Sebuah tangan hangat mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"tidak perlu..." ucapnya lirih. Matanya membuka sedikit untuk menatap Jihoon.

Gadis itu menolak. "sunbaenim perlu ke rumah sakit, tidak apa-apa aku bisa minta tolong ke temanku"

Namun kakak tingkatnya menggeleng. Ia memejamkan mata dan menggenggam tangan Jihoon erat. Suhu panas tubuh itu menjalar.

Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya. Baiklah, ia menaruh ponselnya kembali. Ia merasa iba, kemudian ia menyeret kakak tingkatnya hingga akhirnya sampai ke tepi bed kamarnya. Ia membantu manusia dingin itu untuk berbaring.

 _Keras kepala sekali_. Batin Jihoon.

Kini gadis itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia menatap kakak tingkatnya yang terlihat lemah. Sosok itu terlihat jauh sekali dari yang ditemui Jihoon ketika ospek. Sosok tegas dan menakutkan itu kini terbaring lemah.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Ia mencari kain kecil dan air hangat.

Gadis itu pun berjongkok di pinggiran bed, ia meletakkan kompres di atas dahi yang terbaring.

Tahu bahwa ada sesuatu menimpa dahinya, Jinyoung terbangun. Matanya menangkap Jihoon dalam jarak kurang dari 10 senti.

"pulanglah..." kata Jinyoung serak.

Jihoon menghentikan aktifitas mengompres dahi manusia dingin di depannya.

"aku bisa sendiri. Pulanglah"

Jinyoung sukses membuat gadis di depannya terdiam. Gadis itu masih memegang kain hangat yang sudah disiapkannya. Ia bahkan mengambil dua, satu kain sudah ia taruh di kening Jinyoung, dan satunya masih ia siapkan.

Jihoon sebenarnya ingin menyanggah. Namun ia kehabisan kata-kata. Sungguh ia iba dengan kondisi kakak tingkatnya, namun manusia itu malah mengusirnya.

Dengan pelan ia letakkan baskom berisi air hangat itu di meja nakas dekat bed milik Jinyoung. Lalu ia berdiri.

"baiklah kalau sunbaenim bilang begitu, aku permisi dulu. Tolong kabari untuk jadwal tutornya, gamsahamnida" ucap Jihoon singkat, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar itu dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki karena sebal.

Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan kakak tingkatnya sendirian dengan kondisi seperti itu. Namun apa boleh buat jika ia ingin membantu tapi lelaki itu malah menyuruhnya pulang?

 _Kenapa juga aku peduli. Pacar saja bukan! Ya sudah kalau tidak butuh bantuanku. Huh! Bae Jinyoung sunbaenim!_ Gerutu Jihoon.

Gadis itu menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang dengan kasar. Ia membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya yang berantakan. Selesainya, tanpa dikomando, Jihoon keluar dari apartemen Jinyoun dan terkejut ketika lagit di luar sudah berubah gelap. Ia pun cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya dan matanya menangkap jumlah _chat_ dari Guanlin.

Ada 78 pesan masuk dari anak itu. Dan juga 8 panggilan tidak terjawab.

Buru-buru ia menelpon Guanlin.

"mianhae, Guanlin-ah... aku lupa mengabarimu tadi. Ceritanya panjang..."

" _kau dimana sekarang?"_ tanya sosok di seberang singkat.

"aku di jalan, mau pulang ke rumah."

" _kenapa tidak telfon?"_ sahutnya agak marah. Ia marah pada Jihoon karena sejak sore tadi menunggu di parkiran kampus. Namun gadis itu tidak kunjung muncul. Bahkan ia sekarang masih setia di area kampus, padahal jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, takut-takut jika gadis kesayangannya itu tiba-tiba menelepon.

"aku sudah bilang, aku lupa, Guanlin"

" _kalau kau ulangi lagi seperti itu...—"_

"apa?! Sungguh ada hal mendesak dan aku tidak mengecek ponselku. Maafkan aku" sela Jihoon memotong perkataan Guanlin yang mengancamnya.

Sosok di seberang menghela nafas. Namun kemudian ia dengan mudah memaafkan Jihoon karena tawaran yang diberikan gadis tembam itu. Kini Guanlin mengemudi pulang ke rumahnya dengan tersenyum. Oke, minggu depan ada yang mengajaknya pergi ke Lotte World.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jihoon?

.

.

Bae Jinyoung terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Malam ini sunyi sekali seperti biasanya. Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya ada kehadiran seseorang disini. Namun entah apa yang Jinyoung pikirkan hingga mengusir gadis itu.

Ia sungguh bingung. Bagaimana bisa mengajak gadis itu ke apartemennya? Mungkin karena efek tidak enak badan sehingga pikirannya jadi tidak fokus. Pasti, tidak fokus.

Bae Jinyoung harus mencatat bahwa tidak ada wanita seperti Park Jihoon yang boleh masuk ke hidupnya. Tidak boleh. Jinyoung tidak boleh menyukai perempuan manja seperti Jihoon. Ia harus ingat itu. Ia yakin Jihoon tidak bisa jika nanti hidupnya akan susah seperti Jinyoung, yang kini harus sekolah dengan beasiswa, bahkan bekerja part time dimana-mana. Untung saja otak anak laki-laki itu sangat encer, sehingga meskipun ia bekerja paruh waktu di empat tempat berbeda, ia tetap bisa mendapatkan hasil semesteran yang luar biasa bagusnya.

Setidaknya itu yang Jinyoung pikirkan mengenai gadis seperti Jihoon. Bukan ia benci gadis itu, namun ia sudah cukup terbebani dengan kondisinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin merasa lebih terbebani lagi jika nantinya punya pasangan seperti Jihoon yang menurutnya manja, tidak bisa hidup susah, dan apa-apa tidak bisa dikerjakan sendiri. Itu sih menurut Jinyoung. Ya, menurutnya sendiri.

Bae Jinyoung tidak sadar, jika sorot mata coklat teduh milik Jihoon sudah berhasil menyita perhatiannya semenjak waktu itu. Yang Jinyoung sadar, sorot mata teduh tersebut telah mengganggu ketenangan malamnya selama dua minggu ini.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Jihoon terbangun karena tiba-tiba merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering. Ia pun bergegas bangun dan terpaksa menuju dapur karena air minum di kamarnya lupa diisi.

Setelah mengambil segelas air dingin, Jihoon buru-buru pergi ke kemarnya. Namun seketika itu terdengar suara yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

Jihoon mendekat ke sumber suara. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju ruang kerja milik ayahnya.

" _lalu sekarang dia dimana? Ada yang tau posisinya sekarang?"_ suara Tuan Park menggema di ruangan tersebut.

" _tolong jelaskan secara rinci, Yoon Hyebin. Bagaimana bisa ia kabur dan menjual semua aset yang sudah kutitipkan? Lalu sekarang bagaimana dengan Daehwi?"_

Oh ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan adik mendiang ibunya, Yoon Jinie. Yoon Hyebin adalah tante Jihoon yang ia anggap sangat baik. Namun dahi Jihoon mengkerut. Daehwi? Siapa yang ayahnya maksud? Sepertinya di dunia ini banyak juga orang yang bernama Daehwi. Teman kakak tingkat dingin itu juga bernama Daehwi kalau Jihoon tak salah ingat.

Tidak hanya itu yang membuat Jihoon bertanya-tanya. Aset yang dijual? Aset ayahnya dijual? Maksudnya?

" _apa? Daehwi mau kau titipkan padaku? Apa ia bisa paham jika ia mendengar semuanya? Lalu Jihoon? Harus bilang apa pada anak itu? Aku tidak yakin. Oh sungguh aku tidak ingin mendiang istriku tidak tenang disana"_

Yang baru saja disebut merasa tersentak. Ia jadi topik pembicaraan ayahnya. Jihoon memasang telinganya lebih jeli, bermaksud mendapat penjelasan. Meskipun kini masih jam 3 pagi, anak gadis itu sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Fokusnya kembali 100% semenjak ia mempunyai perasaan bahwa ayahnya sedang membahas hal serius tentangnya.

" _Daehwi sudah tahu? Dan ia ingin segera bertemu denganku?"_

Entah, percakapan ini sangat random. Jihoon tidak bisa menangkap inti pembicaraannya. Dan kalau ia ingat, bukankah hal ini dilarang? Menguping pembicaraan orang dewasa adalah hal yang illegal, bukan? Karena itu kini Jihoon putuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan ayahnya yang entah sedang membahas apa.

Ia hanya berharap, semoga hal baik saja yang terjadi setelah ini. Karena jujur, ada perasaan tak enak yang tiba-tiba hinggap di benak Jihoon.

.

.

Tbc

Annyeong Haseyo Reader-nim! ^^

Wah! Senang sekali ada review datang dari **baejinbaejin** authornim! Gomapseumnida sudah membaca bahkan mereview ff aku yang abal ini :")

Jadi aku terangin yaa, mungkin ada yang kelewat juga hehehe, disini Daehwi itu sahabatan sama Jinyoung. Mereka se-jurusan, Samuel juga se-jurusan dengan mereka, beda dengan Woojin tapi yak. Jadi Daehwi, Jinyoung, Samuel adalah kakak tingkat yang se-jurusan dengan Jihoon. Lalu Woojin itu kakak tingkat se-jurusan Hyungseob.

Mahasiswa baru disini itu Jihoon, Seonho, Guanlin, Euiwoong, Haknyeon dan Hyungseob. Mereka semua satu jurusan, kecuali Hyungseob.

Bae Jinyoung gitu amat? Hahaha dia maunya cari yang ngga manja, author ini ngga manja kok. Sama author aja yuk/plak.

Btw, ada apa dengan Tuan Park? Apa yang dimaksud Daehwi itu adalah Lee Daehwi? Stay tune di chapter berikutnya neee yorobun^^ Maafkan daku yang baru up Samuel di chap ini karena sungguh ku bingung banyak tokohnya ternyata. LOL. Maafkan authornim ini yaak :")

FF ini merupakan FF pertama yang berani aku publish:') aku bakal senang sekali kalau reader-nim mau mengomentari FF ini ^^ Sampein komentar kalian di kolom review yaa~

Review dari para reader-nim sangat berharga untuk author^^ don't forget to favorite and follow story

See You On The Next Chapter~


End file.
